Kunoichi Nadeshiko
by Fahzi Luchifer
Summary: naruto adalah seorang gadis dari clan uchiha, kehidupannya berubah saat pembantaian clan uchiha, dan dialah satu-satunya perempuan dari clan uchiha, bagaimana kehidupan naruto saat dia menjadi kunoichi di suatu desa terpencil /fem naru /uchiha naru.
1. Chapter 1

Ketemu lagi dengan saya author yang tamvan bin ganteng ini (plakk,,), saya membuat cerita baru yah... walupun cerita yang lama belum tamat, tanpa basa basi lagi saya persembahkan...

 **NARUTO KUNOICHI NADESHIKO**

Disclaimer : naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya seorang yang memiliki inesial MK titik.

Warning : typo berserakan, bahasa terserah author, female naru, uciha naru, dan lainnya.

Sumarry : Pada saat pembantaian klan uchiha naruto di bawa oleh kaa-sannya keluar konoha dan dia terdampar di pulau tempat desa nadeshiko dan membuang marga ucihanya agar tidak ada yang tau bahwa dia adalah uciha, bagaimana kehidupan naruto saat dia menjadi kunoichi di sana /fem naru /uchiha naru.

START

Pagi hari yang cerah di pinggir pantai lebih tepatnya di sebuah perahu sampan karena ukurannya yang kecil sekitar 2-3 meter, terdapat dua orang sosok yang memiliki gender yang sama yaitu bergender perempuan, menggunakan jubah berwarna hitam, dengan posisi sosok yang lebih kecil memeluk sosok yang lebih besar dalam posisi tiduran dan jika di dengarkan dengan seksama akan terdengar suara isakan, Suara isakan itu berasal dari si kecil yang belum terima, apa yang terjadi dengan clannya tapi dia harus menerimanya karena itu adalah salah satu pesan kaa-channya agar tidak mencari tau kebenarannya terlalu dalam.

FLASHBACK

Disebuah kamar terdapat perempuan yang sedang tidur terlihat dari dadanya yang bergunu- maksudnya dadanya yang naik turun dengan teratur, tiba –tiba saja ada yang mendobrak pintu kamarnya, otomatis dia terbangun dan melihat tou –chan dan kaa –chan nya menatap cemas dirinya, dan saling pandang satu sama lain seperti berbicara dalam diam.

"ada apa tou –chan, kaa –chan,,,," tanyanya ingin tau

"tidak ada apa -apa naru –chan, lebih baik kau ikut kaa –chanmu sekarang ya sayang,," kata tou –channya (kagami uciha)

kaa –channya membawanya dirinya ke dalam gendongannya di depan dadanya, dan selanjutnya mereka pergi tanpa tau bahwa sudah ada orang yang mengikuti mereka orang itu menggunakan topeng anbu polos dengan tulisan kanji NE di dahinya.

Setelah cukup lama mengikuti anbu itu langsung menyerang kaa –san naruto, kaa -san naruto yang tidak siap tentusaja terkena serangannya yang berupa senbon menusuk punggungnya, dia yakin senbon yang menancap di punggungnya sudah di beri racun.

Jadi dia (kaa –san naruto) langsung menghilang dengan sushin dan muncul di depan anbu tadi dan langsung menggenjutsuya, seketika 3 detik kemudian anbu tadi langsung pingsan.

Lalu dia menghilang dengan shushin menuju ke sebuah fuinjutsu yang telah dia buat, di tepi pantai terdapat sinar yang cukup terang dan keluarlah dua orang perempuan yang berbeda usia, yang sedang berdiri berusia sekitar 30-an dan yang di dalam gendongannya masih sekitar 6 tahun.

Dan mereka menaiki sebuah perahu sampan, sampai di tengah laut dia menatap anak 6 tahun tadi, dan hanya bisa tersenyum getir, dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dia merasa kecewa dengan clannya sendiri, tiba –tiba dia merasakan sakit di bagian punggungnya ' sepertinya racunnya sudah menyebar' batin orang itu.

Anak 6 tahun yang kelihatan bingung tadi menatap ke arah orang yang sedang menggendongnya dan orang yang sedang menggendongnya pun menatapnya dengan mata merah ber tomoe 3, dia menghela nafas lalu mulai menggenjutsu anak 6 tahun tadi.

Dalam dunia genjutsu

Terdapat 2 orang perempuan saling berhadapan,

"baiklah naru –chan kau harus tau sesuatu tentang clan kita,," mulai orang itu

"sebenarnya clan kita saat ini tengah di serang oleh seseorang, kaa-chan ingin agar kau tidak mencari tau penyebabnya dan hiduplah bahagia naru-chan sekarang kita ada di sebuah kapal sampan yang tidak tau akan ke mana, sekali lagi apapun yang terjadi terhadap kaa-chan, kaa –chan harap kau tetap melanjutkan hidupmu naru –chan, kaa-chan tidak masalah bila kau ingin hidup sebagai shinobi, itu terserah kamu naru-chan dan kaa-chan ingin naru-chan mengambil mata kaa-chan agar mata kaa-chan tidak jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah, dan kaa-chan ingin naru suatu saat nanti akan menggunakan mata kaa-chan, agar kaa-chan bisa merasa dekat dengan naru-chan.

Di dunia nyata

Perlahan naruto mulai sadar dan langsung memeluk kaa-channya, serta menangis sesegukan, dan selanjutnya hanya ada kegelapan tapi tanpa di ketahuinya matanya berubah menjadimerah bertomoe 3 dan berputar lambat lalu membentuk pola garis lingkaran besar berwarna hitam dan di tengahnya terdapat lingkaran kecil.

FLASHBACK END

Naruto yang kembali mengingat itu kembali menangis, narutopun menghapus air matanya dan mencoba tegar, dan dia ingat pesan terakhir ibunya, maka dia mengambil kedua mata kaa-sannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tabung berisi cairan hijau, dan dia menyimpannya ke dalam fuin jutsu yang berada di bawah telapak tangan kirinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah dua orang kunoichi sedang berpatroli, mereka melihat seorang anak yang menangis sambil memeluk seorang wanita yang mereka duga adalah ibunya.

"hey nak, apa yang sedang terjadi padamu,," ucap sosok yang memiliki rambut hitam

Merasa ada yang memanggil narutopun menoleh dia melihat dua orang menetapnya penasaran, narutopun memasang muka temboknya (dasar uciha).

"Aku tidak apa-apa hanya saja beberapa hari yang lalu seluruh keluargaku di bunuh hanya menyisakan aku karena aku bisa lolos dari mereka." Naruto mengambil nafas "t-tapi tidak ada yang tersisa hanya tinggal aku sendiri" lanjut naruto hampir keluar dari image ucihanya (ingat Cuma hampir).

Ke dua orang itupun saling melirik satu sama lain dan mengangguk.

"bagaimana jika kau menjadi bagian dari desa ini kau akan di latih menjadi ninja dan di sini Cuma ada kunoichi dengan kata lain semua ninja adalah perempuan, tetapi di sini ada sebuah peraturan saat jaman dulu yang masih dilanjutkan hingga kini (khusus kunoichi), yaitu saat ada seseorang yang akan menikahimu maka dia harus mengalahkanmu terlebih dahulu, apakah kamu mampu,,," jawab sosok wanita yang memiliki rambut putih.

Dahi naruto berkerut tanda dia berfikir, 'menarik,, di desa ini ternyata Cuma ada wanita yang menjadi shinobi karena sudah turun -temurun, berarti jika ada yang ingin menjadikanku istri dia harus bisa melawanku dulu' batin naruto

"apa tidak ada cara lain agar aku bisa dinikahi oleh orang itu,," tanya naruto kepada dua shinobi tadi

"ada yaitu kau harus berhenti menjadi shinobi desa ini tapi itu hanya berlaku untuk shinobi desa itu, dengan kata lain jika pemimpin tidak bisa mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya, tetapi pemimpin akan di gantikan jika anaknya sudah menginjak usia 15 tahun dan juga karena masih banyak yang lebih muda, dan pemimpin yang sudah memiliki anak akan di gantikan oleh anaknya, dan jika di gantikan anaknya harus anak perempuan." Jelas sosok berambut hitam secara panjang, lebar, tinggi, dll

Naruto kembali berfikir, "emmm,,,,, baiklah aku akan menerimanya,," jawab naruto dengan datar se datar triplek.

Dua orang tadi pun tersenyum "baiklah,,, selamat datang di desa nadeshiko,," jawab mereka bersama

"iya,, bisakah kalian membawakan ibuku aku ingin menguburkannya,," lanjut naruto sambil menjaga muka temboknya

"baik,,, dengan senang hati,, namamu siapa,," tanya si berambut hitam

"namaku naruto,,,"

"Cuma naruto" tanya bersurai putih

" ya cuma naruto tanpa marga." Jawab naruto

Yang bersurai hitam Cuma tersenyum maklum dan berkata "Salam kenal naruto namaku yumi, yumi tsuki, dan yang di sampingku ini adalah sepupuku bernama,,"

"yuhi, yuhi tsuki" jawab orang bersurai putih tanpa bersalah karena telah memotong ucapan sepupunya, sedangkan sepupunya menahan amarah.

" baiklah mari kita kubur mayat ibumu dahulu baru kita ke kantor pusat nadeshiko" ajak yuhi sambil berjalan membantu naruto menguburkan kaa-sannya.

Sedangkan di konoha

Saat ini di rumah sakit konoha anak bersurai raven berbentuk seperti panat ayam berumuran sekitar 7 tahun (aka sasuke) tengah berbaring di rumah sakit sambil memandangi atap rumah sakit, dia masih tidak percaya bahwa kakak yang sangat dia kagumi ternyata telah membunuh atau lebih tepatnya membantai seluruh anggota clan uciha, dia ingin sekali menangis tapi dia sadar itu tak akan mengembalikan apapun, yang harus dia lakukan adalah berlatih dan membunuh si brengsek itachi, ya dia harus membalas dendam atas kematian kaa-sama, tou-sama dan seluruh anggota uchiha, terutama dia.

"hah,,,," desah sasuke

"aku harus cepat keluar dari sini dan membalaskan dendam clan uchiha" lanjut sasuke pelan, setelah itu sasuke pun tidur lagi agar mempercepat proses penyembuhannya.

Dan sejak hari itu banyak yang membicarakan tentang pembantaian clan uchiha, terutama para ninja yang masih tidak percaya bahwa clan elit seperti uchiha bisa di musnahkan hanya dalam satu malam,apalagi yang membantai clan uchiha sendiri adalah anggota clannya sendiri yaitu itachi uchiha, dan sekarang hanya tinggal adiknya sasuke uchiha dan itachi uchiha yang masih hidup.

TBC

Bagaimana menurut kalian apa mau di lanjut atau end, dan itu terserah author wkwkwk...

Bagi yang sayang nyawa lebih baik review, biar author gak nyantet kalian, yang gak review entar author santet kalian di perutnya kemasuan jarum sama penjualnya (ngancem & sadis mode on), jika ada pertanyaan di tanyakan saja,kalo sempat nanti author balas, kalo gak sempat ya gak di bales lah gpp kan,,,,,

Oke sampai di sini dulu jumpa kita semoga bisa bertemu di chapter yang akan datang,,,,

BYE MY READER... (semoga kalian gak author santet,, wkwkwk)


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO KUNOICHI NADESHIKO**

Disclaimer : naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya seorang yang memiliki inesial MK titik.

Warning : typo berserakan, bahasa terserah author, female naru, uciha naru, dan lainnya.

Sumarry : Pada saat pembantaian klan uchiha naruto di bawa oleh kaa-sannya keluar konoha dan dia terdampar di pulau tempat desa nadeshiko dan membuang marga ucihanya agar tidak ada yang tau bahwa dia adalah uciha, bagaimana kehidupan naruto saat dia menjadi kunoichi di sana /fem naru /uchiha naru.

START

Pagi hari telah datang di konoha dan sekarang tepat seminggu setelah insiden pembantaian salah satu clan pendiri desa konoha berlangsung, dan selama itu juga sasuke belum menampakkan dirinya di akademi ninja.

Sekarang dia (sasuke) sedang berjalan menuju ke akademi ninja, dengan kaos biru berlambang uchiha di belakangnya, sedangkan bawahan dia memakai celana pendek berwarna putih, dan juga sepatu standart ninja berwarna hitam, dan jangan lupa rambutnya yang selalu mirip dengan pantat ayam.

Sasuke pov

Sudah seminggu aku tidak masuk sekolah, alasannya apalagi jika bukan menenangkan diri, setelah clanku di bantai habis dia melarikan diri, itu membuatku marah pada konoha, kenapa itachi di biarkan lolos, mungkin akan lebih baik aku pergi dari konoha setelah menjadi genin dengan begitu aku bisa mempertahankan diri dari seseorang yang mungkin menginginkan mata uchiha.

Sasuke pov end

Terlihat seorang anak kecil berambut seperti pantat ayam sedang berjalan di jalanan desa konoha, setiap orang yang di lewatinya pasti selalu menatapnya ada yang pipinya merona, ada yang ngerumpi, ada yang melihatnya iba, dll.

Setelah dia sampai di sekolah banyak perempuan yang menatapnya dengan mata berbentuk love, sedangkan para teman pria sebayanya banyak yang iri.

"Apa yang di banggakan dari si uchiha itu, lihat mukanya saja datar,," bisik salah satu siswa

"iya kau benar apalagi rambutnya mirip pantat ayam, hehehe,,,,," jawab yang lainnya sambil cengengesan

Seadngkan sasuke di jidatnya sudah ada perempatan, dan hei bukan salahnya juga kan jika dia memiliki wajah yang tamvan bin ganteng ini, pikir sasuke narsis, demi anggota uchiha yang ada di kubur dia harus mempertahankan muka temboknya.

Sasuke terus melangkah hingga dia tiba di depan pintu kelasnya yang sudah selama satu tahun lebih dia tempati, menghela nafas sebentar lalu masuk ke kelasnya.

'kriettt'

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, otomatis semua yang di dalam kelas melihat ke arah seseorang yang membuka pintu, 'kyaaa,,, sasuke –kun sudah masuk' seper sekian detik sebelum sasuke masuk kelas sudah heboh oleh teriakan para gadis yang bisa membuat gendang telinga pecah, sedangkan sasuke yang sudah tau akan begini hanya bersifat cool dengan muka datarnya, dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya ke tempat duduknya, Suasana kelaspun menjadi ramai.

"oyy,,, menma lebih baik kita bolos saja hari ini bagaimana" tanya seseorang yang memeiliki tato segitiga terbalik atau taring yang berada di pipi kiri dan kanan (aka kiba)

"emm,,, baiklah memang siapa saja yang mau bolos,," jawab dan tanya anak berambut pirang memiliki kumis kucing di ke dua pipinya (aka menma)

"tenang saja semua anggota kita akan bolos,,," ucap kiba

"maksudmu kau, aku, shika, dan chouji,,"

"yap kau benar,,, bagaimana, mau tidak"

"ohh,, ok,,ok,," akhir menma

Lalu mereka (menma cs) keluar dari kelas, anak –anak yang sudah tau tujuan mereka ber sweetdrop dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

beberapa saat kemudian setelah menma cs keluar, pintu kelas terbuka dan tampaklah seseorang yang memiliki bekas luka yang berada di hidungnya (aka iruka), iruka yang di dalam kelas dan semua muridnya sudah berada di dunianya masing –masing ada yang melihat sasuke, mengobrol, dan apa apaan ada yang ngupil.

'hah,,,' iruka menghela nafas lelah.

"DIAMM,,," teriak iruka, "dan kemana menma, kiba, shikamaru, dan chouji,," lanjut iruka

"kemana lagi sensei mereka kan sering bolos" kata salah satu anak

'hahhh,,,' "baiklah kita lanjutkan yang kemarin,,, bla,,bla,,bla,," lanjut iruka menjelaskan

Sedangkan di pulau, tepatnya di desa nadeshiko terlihat beberapa orang gadis tengah berlatih dengan sungguh –sungguh terlihat dari keringat yang mengalir deras dari pori –pori tubuh mereka, ya walau pun desa nadeshiko tidak ada ninja yang seorang lelaki tapi jangan pernah merehkan kekuatan kunoichi mereka.

Terlihat seorang gadis dia tengah berlatih menyempurnakan pengendalian chakranya, dia berlatih berjalan vertical di air terjun sambil mencoba tidak menjatuhkan satu pun daun yang berada di tubuhnya, terlihat ke dua tangan, kedua kaki dan wajahnya yang tertutupi daun, dia mengalirkan chakra ke seluruh tubuhnya yang membuat daun itu menempel, walau pun ada beberapa daun yang jatuh.

Some one pov

'Huh,,,, sudah satu minggu aku berlatih pengendalian chakra, karena menurut buku yang aku baca pengendalian chakra sangat di butuhkan, agar bisa mempersedikit chakra yang kita gunakan saat membuat jutsu.

Oh iya, kalian belum tau kan aku siapa aku adalah naruto, naruto uchiha. Dan aku sudah tidak menggunakan marga uchiha karena ibuku menyuruhku untuk melupakan kejadian yang menimpa clan uchiha maka sekalian saja aku tidak menggunakan marga itu.

Aku sekarang berpakaian kaos hitam tanpa lengan dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam, dan pakaian jaring -jaring di dalamnya dan saat ini berlatih pengontrolan chakra, sudah satu minggu setelah tragedi itu berlangsung, dan sudah beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengetahui bahwa mata uchihaku memiliki perubahan bentuk lain, padahal terakhir kali aku melihatnya masih merah dengan tiga tomoe, aku mengetahuinya saat,,,,,

 **Flashback (masih naruto pov)**

'hari ini tepat hari ke tiga aku ada di desa nadeshiko, saat ini aku di asrama dan hari sudah malam berhubung aku belum menggunakan mata uchiha bagaimana jika kakuatan mataku tumpul, (kau bodoh naruto kekuatan mata uchiha tidak akan tumpul,, # di pelototin naru).

Jadi aku bercermin dan ku alirkan chkara pada mata, tetapi karena terlalu banyak mengalirkan chakra makanya aku melihat bentuk lain dari mata ku yaitu garis lingkaran besar yang terdapat tiga tomoe, dan ditengah lingkaran itu ada lingkarang kecil, jadi aku mengmbil kesimpulan bahwa aku telah mengaktifkan mata mangekyou sharinggan, mungkin karena aku melihat kaa-chan meninggal tepat di depan mata ku'. Pikir naruto sambil tersenyum miris

 **Flashback off**

Ya begitulah caranya aku mengaktifkan mangekyou sharinggan, sudah segini saja perkenalanku'

Some one pov end

Tak terasa sekarang sudah sore hari, jadi naruto menyelesaikan latihannya dan berangkat menuju kedai yang berada di dekatnya.

"sore naru-chan mau pesan apa,,," tanya seseorang wanita yang bekerja sebagai pelayan, sekaligus kenalan naruto.

"hn,,, biasa" jawab naruto

"ok,,"

Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah pelayan tadi "ini ramennya naru-chan" ucapnya sebelum pergi

"hn,,," gumam naruto sambil mengangguk

Tak sampai lima menit naruto sudah menghabiskan ramennya, dan dia langsung berdiri "uangnya ada di meja miya-nee" ucap naruto sebelum pergi

"terima kasih, datang lagi ya naru-chan,," teriak orang yang di panggil miya-nee, naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya.

"dasar naru-chan tetap dingin seperti biasanya" gumam pelayan tadi

Naruto dia sekarang tengah berjalan santai dia teringat saat dia pertama kali sampai di kantor desa, saat ketua desa mengetahui ceritanya, dia angin di angkat anak oleh ketua desa ini tetapi dia menolaknya, dengan alasan masih tidak ingin merasakan hilang nya keluarga lagi, dan untungnya dia (ketua desa) menerima alasan itu, dan naruto dengan cepat menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi tuan puteri, dengan begitu dia bisa dekat dengan ketua desa selanjutnya, dan ketua desa pun setuju dengan usulan naruto, makanya dia (naruto) harus berlatih keras.

Mengingat itu naruto jadi tersenyum tipis -yang tidak akan ada yang menyadari- dan walaupun naruto tidak bilangpun pasti ketua desa akan menganggapnya anak sendiri, "hah,,," mengingat hal tadi membuat naruto menghela nafas.

Tak terasa naruto sekarang ada di depan pintu asramanya, karena dia masih sekolah makanya dia di suruh (baca : paksa) tinggal di asrama.

Dia membuka pintu asrama yang ditempatinya selama 1 minggu ini, "tadaima,," hanya keheningan yang membalasnya, "hah,," desah naruto, entah kenapa dia jadi merindukan masa dulu di mana saat dia mengucapkan salam ada yang menjawab.

Narutopun langsung masuk dan langsung menuju kamar mandi karena dia merasa lengket tadi sehabis latihan, naruto pun membuka kaos hitam nya dan tak lupa celana pendeknya, lalu dia membuka baju jaring ninjanya, baru tampaklah kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat dengan bukit kembar yang kecil karena pemiliknya masih kecil, juga rambut raven panjang sepunggungnya dia biarkan tergerai, lalu dia masuk ke dalam bathub, dia juga berfikir apa ada yang masih hidup selain dirinya di clan uchiha, karena terlalu pusing dia memjamkan matanya, dan mencoba tidur walaupun gagal.

Time Skip

Tampak pagi hari di nadeshiko sesosok gadis bangun dari tidurnya sejak petang tadi dan dia melakukan pemanasan agar nanti tidak terjadi sesuatu hal yang di namakan keseleo, kram dll, dia melakukan rutinitas bisanya sama seperti kemarin latihan, latihan, dan latihan agar dia bisa melindungi seseorang yang sudah dia anggap nee-san itu, walupun sebenarnya dia (orang yang di panggil nee-san) adalah putri kepala desa nadeshiko.

 **Flashback 5 hari yang lalu**

Setelah latihan naruto memutuskan langsung pulang, sesampainya di pintu asramanya, tiba-tiba seorang wanita memakai topeng neko muncul di belakangnya, "maaf naruto-san anda di undang makan malam jam 8 oleh hikari-sama (maaf author gak tau namanya kepala desa sebelum shizuka)" lalu anbu itu langsung menghilang tanpa menunggu jawaban naruto.

'cklek,,'

'cklek,,'

Narutopun melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke kamar asramanya, berjalan sampai di didepan kulkas, dan meminum air dingin sebentar, lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi, untuk mandi # yaiyalah,,,,.

Skip Time

Saat ini naruto sedang berdiri di depan pintu kepala desanya, dia memakai dress berwarna hitam yang menonjolkan warna matanya yang juga hitam.

"tok,,,tok,,,tok,,, permisi" ucap naruto

"ya tunggu sebentar,," sebuah suara menjawab dari dalam

"sia,,, oh, kau naru-chan, ayo masuk aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi" ucap seorang wanita yang tadi menjawab dari dalam rumah

"hm,," gumam naruto sambil mengangguk

Mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka ke dalam rumah menuju ruang makan

"ayo duduk naru-chan,," kata wanita tadi, naruto pun duduk tetapi ada seseorang lagi di antara mereka yang belum naruto kenal, jika di lihat dia adalah seorang gadis yang lebih tua sekitar 2 tahun darinya, memiliki mata hijau bersurai hitam rambutnya di ikat ekor kuda tinggi.

"oh, iya ada yang ingin aku kenalkan denganmu, dia,,," ucap wanita tersebut sambil melihat ke gadis bersurai hitam tadi

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **shizuka** desu,aku adalah anak dari hikari kaa-san" ucap shizuka sambil tersenyum.

sedangkan naruto, dia jadi mengerti kenapa kepala desanya mengundangnya makan malam.

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **naruto** desu, aku adalah orang yang ingin menjadi pengawal pribadi nona shizuka" ucap naruto datar, shizuka yang tidak mengerti menoleh ke kaa-sannya.

"hah,,, dia adalah orang ke dua yang akan menjadi pengawal pribadimu shizuka" desah dan lanjut kaa-san shizuka

"baiklah, tapi mulai sekarang kau jangan memanggilku nona atau yang lainnya panggil saja aku nee-chan karena aku ingin memiliki adik, bagaimana naru-chan" tanya shizuka

"baiklah jika itu keinginan no-,, ehmm,,, maksudku nee-san" ralat cepat naruto, karena melihat shizuka tersenyum namun malah terlihat seperti dewa kematian yang tersenyum padanya (naruto).

"baiklah untuk merayakan kedatangan naruto, kita akan makan malam bersama" jawab kaa-san shizuka.

"ha'i" jawab kompak shizuka & naruto

 **Flashback off**

Mengingat hal itu membuat naruto kembali tersenyum tipis, dan kembali melanjutkan latihannya yang tertunda tadi, Sehabis latihan naruto tertidur di rumput sekitar latihannya.

Naruto pov

Oh iya ada hal penting tentang keluarga uchihaku yang belum di ketahui oran lain, sebenarnya aku adalah anak ke dua dari uchiha kagami dan uchiha nami (gak tau nama kaa-san shishui) serta adik dari shishui uchiha atau lebih di kenal shushin no shishui, shishui-nii sudah meninggal beberapa hari sebelum pembantaian clan uchiha, aku yakin kematian shishui-nii dan pembantaian itu ada hubungannya, tapi apa boleh buat pesan terakhir kaa-can adalah melupakan tragedi itu.

Dan aku masih belum tau apakah ada yang masih hidup selain aku di compound clan uchiha, aku harap masih ada yang hidup karena aku tidak ingin sendiri sebagai pemilik marga clan uchiha yang terakhir, dan tentang kemampuan yang paling aku kuasai adalah fuinjutsu, jika kalian bertanya kenapa, aku akan menjawab karena fuinjutsu cukup mudah bagi otak seorang uchiha, lagipula bisa di lakukan di mana saja ataupun kapan saja, sekarang aku sudah masuk tahap 4 dan kurasa aku sudah tidak sanggup meningkatkan fuinjutsu ke tahap berikutnya di karenakan kurangnya informasi, dan tingkat kerumitan yang semakin tinggi, tapi untuk sekarang ku rasa sudah puas.

Aku juga tidak pernah menggunakan mata sharinggan jika menggunakannya aku pasti akan memeriksa sekitar dahulu karena jika ketahuan bahwa aku dari clan uchiha maka pasti banyak yang mengincarku, karena itu dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan membuat fuinjutsu yang bisa merubah warna mataku tetap hitam walaupun menggunakan sharinggan.

Naruto pov end

Time Skip

Saat matahari sudah mulai terbenam terlihat seorang gadis tengah memandangi matahari yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam dari batu di atas bukit, dia adalah tokoh utama kita yaitu naruto, entah apa yang sedang di fikirkannya authorpun tidak tau.

Sesaat setelah matahari tenggelam naruto meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan meloncat dari pohon kepohon layaknya seorang ninja.

TBC

Rata rata banyak yang komen lanjut dan ini dah di lanjut...

Chap berikutnya langsung ke saat sasuke genin atau kalian punya usul lain ?...

kalo ada yang mau di tanyakan tanyakan aja kalo author tau akan di jawab, wkwkwkwk...

Segini aja dulu ya, author akhir akhir ini sering sibuk karena menjelang ulangan, juga baru selesai magang jadi banyak tugas, jadi author sempetin update...

Di chapter satu itu Cuma bercanda masa author yang masih polos ini nyantet sih...


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO KUNOICHI NADESHIKO**

Disclaimer : naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya seorang yang memiliki inesial MK titik.

Warning : typo berserakan, bahasa terserah author, female naru, uciha naru, dan lainnya.

Sumarry : Pada saat pembantaian klan uchiha naruto di bawa oleh kaa-sannya keluar konoha dan dia terdampar di pulau tempat desa nadeshiko dan membuang marga ucihanya agar tidak ada yang tau bahwa dia adalah uciha, bagaimana kehidupan naruto saat dia menjadi kunoichi di sana /fem naru /uchiha naru.

START

Pagi hari telah datang di konoha dan tak terasa sudah beberapa tahun setelah pembantaian clan uchiha, hari ini adalah hari kelulusan murid akademi menjadi genin sekaligus pembagian tim, dimana setiap tim akan terdapat 3 orang anggota genin.

Suasana di kelas akademi masih ramai, sebelum terdengar suara pintu terbuka

'krieetttt,,,,' "selamat pagi anak-anak" buka dan sapa seorang yang memiliki luka melintang di hidungnya (aka iruka)

Sedangkan yang dia panggil anak-anak masih sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri, ada yang berbicara dengan yang lainnya, yang tidur, yang makan kripik, yang masang muka tembok dan anehnya dia di kelilingi oleh sebagian besar perempuan disana, bahkan yang paling membuat iruka aneh berada di pojok dia sedang ngupil.

Iruka hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat kelasnya yang satu ini 'tapi ambil sisi positifnya, dia telah berhasil membuat generasi penerus tekat api konoha' pikirnya

'BRAAKK,,' "DIAMMMMMM" teriak iruka, seketika itu pula semua siswa maupun siswi langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan kecepatan yang menyamai hiraisin hokage ke 4.

"kerena semua sudah diam akan sensei mulai pembagian timnya,,,,

(kelompok 1 -6 ane gak tau namanya jadi di skip)

Kelompok 7 : uzumaki menma, haruno sakura ('yeahhh,,, aku bersama sakura-chan' teriak menma, sedangkan sakura terlihat lesu) dan uchiha sasuke ('yeahhh,, aku bersama sasuke-kun' kali ini sakura yang berteriak, sedangkan menma mendadak lesu, karena kabarnya menma sudah menjadikan sasuke sebagai rivalnya dalam mendapatkan cinta sakura).

Kelompok 8 : inuzuka kiba, hyuga hinata, dan aburame shino ('mohon bantuannya,,' ucap hinata, 'tenang saja hinata kita akan menjadi tim terkuat' ucap kiba, 'hmm,,' gumam shino )

Karena kelompok 9,tahun lalu masih aktif jadi kita loncati,

Kelompok 10 : nara shikamaru, akimichi chouji, dan yamanaka ino" akhir iruka

"sensei kenapa aku bersama mereka (menunjuk chouji dan sikamaru), kenapa tidak bersama sasuke-kun,," protes ino

"itu sudah nasipmu ino,," ejek sakura

"hah,,, jika kau ingin protes, protes saja ke hokage karena dia yang membagi timnya" jawab iruka

"baiklah sebentar lagi jounin sensei pembing kalian akan datang jadi kalian tunggu saja, dan sensei ucapkan selamat atas jadinya kalian menjadi genin" lanjut iruka sebelum keluar kelas

Satu persatu guru pembimbing tim menjemput anak didik mereka, hingga sekarang yang tersisa di kelas hanya tim 7

"arghhhh,,,,, mana sensei tim 7 kita kok lama sekali sih datangnya,," ucap sakura seperti orgil

"kau benar sakura-chan sensei pembimbing tim 7 belum juga datang" balas menma 'aha,, bagaimana jika ku kerjain saja sensei itu, kau memang jenius menma' batin menma sambil tersenyum jail.

Menma berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meletakkan penghapus papan tulis di atas pintu (kalian pasti bisa banyangkan sendirikan)

"apa yang kamu lakukan menma,," tanya sakura

"aku akan memberi pelajaran pada sensei kita sakura-chan" jawab orang bersurai pirang itu

"kau itu bodoh ya,, sudah jelas sensei kita adalah jounin jadi tidak mungkin akan terkena jebakanmu itu,," ejek sakura

'kriieeetttt,,, pluk,,' sura pintu terbuka dan terdengar jatuhnya suatu benda terdengar, mengagetkan mereka (tim 7) ternyata di sana terdapat seorang pria bermasker seperti orang-orangan sawah, di atas kepalanya masih ada debu putih dapat di pastikan bahwa dia yang terkena jebakan alakdar menma tadi.

"kesan pertamaku adalah kalian buruk,, baiklah tim 7 berkumpul di atap" 'poffttt,,' kata pria tadi sebelum menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"aku jadi meragukan dia, jika benar dia seorang jounin" desah sakura kecewa

"kau benar, apa nanti dia akan bisa melatih kita menjadi lebih kuat, liat saja tadi dia seperti orang yang tidak semangat hidup saja" celutuk menma

"hn,, ayo berangkat" jawab sasuke sambil melangkah menuju atap sedangkan menma dan sakura masih saling pandang sebelum mengangguk dan mengikuti sasuke.

Setelah tim 7 sampai di atap mereka langsung menuju ke tempat sensei mereka berdiri lalu duduk di depan sensei tim 7

"kenapa sensei tadi terlambat,," tanya sakura

"sewaktu akan ke kelas di perjalanan aku bertemu dengan nenek nenek yang kerepotan membawa belanjaan nya, sebagai shinobi yang baik aku membantunya sempai ke rumahnya, ketika aku melanjutkan perjalanan aku bertemu dengan kucing hitam karena takut sial makanya aku memutar arah dan tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" kata pria pria bermasker itu

Sakura, menma, sasuke sweetdrp mendengarnya, tapi sasuke masih bisa mengendalikannya liat saja wajahnya masih sama seperti tembok, DATAR.

"baiklah karena kalian sudah sampai kita mulai sesi perkenalannya,," lanjut pria bermasker tersebut

"bagaimana jika sensei memberi contohnya,,"sakura memberi saran

"baiklah,, perkenlkan namaku hatake kakashi, yang ku suka tidak perlu kalian tau, yang tidak ku suka tidak ada urusannya dengan kalian, hobiku kalian masih belum cukup umur untuk tau, cita-cita belum terfikirkan" kata kakashi dengan eye smile

"jadi kita hanya di beritau namanya saja" protes Sakura

"hn,," jawab sasuke

"baiklah,,, di mulai dari kau kuning" kata dan tunjuk kakashi ke menma

"baiklah,, perkenalkan namaku uzumaki menma, yang ku suka adalah ramen dan orang yang dekat denganku, yang tidak kusuka seseorang melihat luarnya saja, hobiku menjahili orang mungkin, cita-citaku menjadi hokage terkuat suatu saat nanti" kata menma sambil nyengir

"kau,, sekarang kau pink ki" tunjuk kakashi ke sakura

"baiklah,, perkenalkan namaku haruno sakura, yang ku suka adalah (lirik ke sasuke) kyaa,,, yang tidak kusuka adalah ino dan menma (plotot sakura ke menma), sedangkan hobiku (lirik sasuke) kyaaa,,, cita-citaku (lirik sasuke) kyaaaa,,,," kata dan teriak sakura

"giliranmu anak ayam" tunjuk kakashi ke sasuke

"hn,,, namaku uchiha sasuke, yang ku suka tidak ada, yang tidak kusuka tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian, hobiku tidak penting, cita-citaku lebih tepatnya ambisiku membunuh DIA" kata sasuke dengan penuh dendam pada kata terakhir.

'bagus,,, satu orang jahil, satu fansgirl, dan satu pendendam, mereka pasti akan sulit bekerja sama' pikir kakashi galau.

"karena perkenalan sudah berakhir, aku ingin bicara sesuatu pada kalian,, besok kita akan melakukan test,,,"

"t-tunggu bukankah kita sudah di test saat di akdemi sensei" potong sakura

"kau benar tapi kalian akan di test kembali untuk menentukan kalian pantas tidaknya menjadi genin, besok kalian akan test di taining ground 7, di pagi hari, oh iya sebaiknya kalian jangan makan agar kalian tidak memuntah kannya dan jangan sampai telat" lanjut kakashi 'pofftt'

'uhukk,, uhukkk,,' "kenapa sih dia harus menghilang dengan cara itu lagi,, itukan tidak ramah lingkungan" kata menma

"uhukk,,, kau benar menma", "menurut kalian apa sensei bersungguh-sungguh, maksudku apa testnya akan se sulit itu, sampai-sampai kita akan muntah jika makan" lanjut sakura

"entah lah sakura-chan, aku juga tidak tau" kata menma

Setelah cukup lama berdiam diri sasuke berdiri

"hn,, aku akan pulang" ucap sasuke

"sasuke-kun kita pulang bersama ya,," mohon sakura

"hn" jawab sasuke ala kadarnya dengan tampang datarnya

"yey,, bye-bye menma,," sakura pergi menyusul sasuke

"aku di tinggalkan sendiri" kata menma "aku juga sebaiknya pulang untuk bersiap menjahili orang, hehehe" lanjut menma sebelum pergi dari atap sekolah mereka

Sedangakan didesa nadesuke, sekarang terdapat seorang gadis cantik dengan stelan standart ninja berwarna hitam tanpa penutup kepala, dia adalah naruto, naruto sekarang masih berlatih pelatihan kontrol chakra yang sempat tertunda karena dia sakit atau bisa di bilang koma selama beberapa bulan, walaupun setelah sembuh dia tidak boleh menggunakan chakra untuk beberapa bulan kembali, jadi dia hanya bisa memperdalam dalam ilmu fuinjutsu secara otodidak, membantu penduduk ataupun dengan sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan chakra.

Bicara soal fuinjutsu, sekarang dia sudah menciptakan fuin yang bisa membuat matanya tetap hitam walaupun sudah masuk ke tomoe 3, tetapi fuinjutsu itu tidak akan sanggup menahannya jika dia sudah merubah sharinggannya ke mangekyou sharinggan, karena jika dia menggunakan mangekyou matanya akan merah dengan pola yang unik, dan soal mata ibunya dia sudah memakainya saat hari ke dua sembuh, tentu saja dengan bantuan kage bushin.

Jadi pada saat sakit (tidak boleh menggunakan chakra), matanya di perban selama satu minggu, saat ada yang bertanya kenapa dengan matanya dia akan menajawab 'tidak tau, tadi dokter melihat mataku berdarah jadi dia memberinya perban' untung saja dokter yang memeriksanya tidak menemukan kejanggalan pada matanya.

Sekarang terdapat perubahan jika dia meggunakan magekyou, yaitu terdapat tambahan 3 tomoe saat dia mengaktifkannya, sekarang bentuknya adalah garis lingkaran besar yang terdapat enam tomoe, dan ditengah lingkaran itu ada lingkarang kecil, tapi dia belum mengetahui apa specialnya mata mangekyou nyaitu, Setelah dia sembuh jadi dia harus memulai pelatihan hampir dari awal agar dia menjadi terbiasa lagi dengan adanya chakra yang mengalir di badannya.

Setelah dia mulai lelah barulah dia beristirahat, tiba tiba dia teringat luka tusukan yang hampir mengenai jantungnya.

Naruto pov.

kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawaku terjadi satu tahun yang lalu saat aku berusaha membunuh beberapa ekor penyusup yang berhasil masuk ke desa, penyusup itu juga berhasil membuatku mendapatkan bekas luka yang tidak akan hilang.

Karena luka tusukan itu aku sampai koma selama beberapa bulan kata shizuka-nee, karena itu juga aku melewatkan banyak hal, dulu saat melawan penyusup itu aku sudah pasrah tapi aku melihat ada seseorang yang menolongku, entah bagaimana caranya, dan juga aku belum mengetahui siapa yang menolongku itu (yang nolong naru adalah ninja khusus di desa nadeshuke).

Naruto pov end.

Selepas berbaring sebentar naruto langsung menuju ke rumah yang sekarang ia huni yaitu mansion hikari-sama atau sekarang dia panggil kaa-sama, dia melewati rumah penduduk dengan muka datar, tetapi walaupun bermuka data banyak kaum adam yang suka padanya, itu dapat di liat dari mata mereka yang menyerupai bentuk love.

Niatnya sih mau langsung ke rumah tapi apa boleh buat, perutnya sudah lapar karena berlatih tadi jadinya dia berhenti di,,,,, **kedai ramen** terdekat, kalian jangan salah jika biasanya wanita suka diet dia malah sebaliknya dia sebenarnya tidak perlu diet toh akhirnya di keluarkan juga, hehe,,, lagi pula dia lagi lapar, dia gak perduli orang bilang apa tentang dirinya.

entah kenapa beberapa hari ini dia sering makan ramen, mungkin karena ramen itu ada NARUTOnya, kalo ramen gak ada narutonya dia gak bakalan makan tuh ramen sekalipun limited edition, atau karena dia ingin mengenang kembali kaa-sannya karena kaa-sannya suka ramen, yah orang uchiha memang aneh terutama si TEME itu dia suka sekali makan tomat, apa enaknya tomat, kalo dia sih lebih milih sushi.

Skip time

Sekarang naruto sudah ada di rumah kaa-san angkatnya, dia sedang berbicara masalah ninja baru atau bahasa trennya genin, yah mau bagaimana lagi kaa-samanya tidak mau menjadikannya genin, padahal dia sendiri ingin jadi genin, sebenarnya dia ingin ada yang meminangnya dengan cara melawannya biar gak mainstream.

"naru-chan kaa-sama ingin kamu tidak menjadi genin, karena itu akan berbahaya bagimu naru-chan,,"

"t-tapi kaa-sama aku ingin melindungi shizuka-nee,," ucap naruto agak kesal

"Tidak bisa naru-chan"

"ayolah,, Cuma menjadi genin kok"

"iya sekarang cuma genin, coba nanti kau pasti akan naik pangkat, lama-lama akan menjadi jounin juga"

"itu sudah jelas kan, ninja sudah pasti ada tingkatannya,, jadi bolehkan kaa-sama,,"

"tidak bisa sekali kaa-sama bilang tidak ya tidak"

"terserah kaa-sama saja, tapi jika aku pergi dari desa,,, kaa-samajangan coba-coba menghalangiku" ucap naruto serius, lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi, saat di depan pintu kaa-sama naruto berbicara

"hahh,,, baiklah, kau boleh menjadi genin dari desa ini tetapi kau akan menjadi satu tim genin dengan shizuka-chan, dengan guru pembimbing tokiwa, bagaimana,,," pasrah kaa-san angkat naruto

Naruto yang berada di dekat pintu sedikit tersenyum, lalu berlari ke arah kaa-sama nya

'hup,,,' "arigato kaa-sama" ucap naruto saat dia berhasil memeluk kaa-san angkatnya, walaupun naruto dingin tetapi setelah agak lama dia tinggal dengan keluarga barunya dia mulai terbuka, walaupun hanya terhadap keluarga barunya sih.

Kaa-sama naruto mengelus rambut putri angkatnya itu, rambut yang kini telah panjang, dia sungguh menyayangi anak ini walaupun bukan anaknya,setelah kejadian dimana naruto kritis terlewati, entah mengapa dia menjadi lebih protectiv.

"doitta, naru-chan" jawabnya

Ngomong-ngomong soal naruto yang sekarat atau kritis begini ceritanya

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Saat ini matahari sudah hampir tenggelam ke barat yang menandakan malam hampir tiba, tokoh utama kita saat ini sedang berada di atas pohon, dia tengah menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam seorang diri.

'whuusss,,,, whussss,,, whuuusss,,,'

Sesaat setelah matahari terbenam dia melihat ada beberapa bayangan yang locat dari pohon ke pohon awalnya dia mengira melihat kunoichi yang sedang berpatroli tapi saaat menajamkan indra penglihatannya dia melihat banyangan selanjutnya masing-masing membawa satu gulungan besar di punggungnya (mirip jiraiya).

Karena penasaran dia mengikuti mereka yang ternya menuju hutan, dia terus mengikuti mereka, tanpa naru sadari salah satu dari mereka sudah tau bahkan menyiapkan serangan.

'DUUAARRRR'

Saat narumenginjak satu pohon tiba-tiba batang pohon yang di pijaknya meledak, dengan reflek yang lumayan dia menghindari ledakan itu.

'tap,,,, syuut,, syuttt,,,, ctang' setelah mendarat tiba tiba ada kunai yang melesat kearahnya jadi dia menghindarinya dengan bersalto sampai dua kunai berhasil di hindarinya dan kunai ke tiga berhasil di tangkisnya.

"siapa kau bocah, lebih baik kau pulang kami akan memberimu kesempatan, hahaha,,,,," ucap seorang lelaki bersurai biru pendek

"iya, kami masih berbaik hati akan melepaskanmu bocah" kata pria bersurai hitam panjang

"huh,, rupanya kalian penyusup, apa yang kalian bawa" ucap naruto tak perduli

"hahaha,,, iya kami adalah penyusup, dan yang kami bawa bukan urusanmu bocah" ucap ria bersurai hitam tadi

"lebih baik kalian serahkan kembali ke dua gulungan itu padaku, sebelum aku menghajar kalian" ucap naruto datar

"jangan bercanda, bocah sepertimu bisa apa,, selain memuaskan nafsu kami,, hahaha,,," "hahaha" tawa ke tiga ninja tadi

' **Katon:goukkaryou no jutsu'** dari mulut naruto keluar naga api dengan panjang 5 meter dan lebar 1,5 meter

'duarrrrr'

Ketiga ninja tadi kaget namun ada yang masih sempat menghindar, tapi karena salah satu dari mereka terlambat untuk menghindardia, telah tewas di tempat, gulungan yang di bawanya juga ikut terbakar namun hanya sebagian.

"kurang ajar kau bocah, cari mati rupanya,,, kau serang dia" telunjuk pria berambut biru ke naruto

"ha'i,," pria berambut hitam tadi langsung melesat ke naruto, naruto yang melihatnya bersiap dengan kunai di tangannya.

'ctingg' 'ctanggg' 'crass' 'ctinggg' 'ctanggg' 'crasss'

Walaupun ninja tadi kecepatannya menyamai jounin, atau orang tadi memang jounin tapi naruto masih mampu mengimbanginya, walaupun ada beberapa goresan di tubuhnya karena kurang cepat.

'tap,,,' 'tap,,'

"kecepatanmu boleh juga bocah,, coba jika menggunakan ninjutsu, apa kau bisa menahannya bocah"

 **Fuuton:daitoppa** dari sekitar tangan pria bersurai hitam itu keluar angin yang bisa menerbangkan layang-layang besar, naruto yang melihatnya langsung merapalkan headsels.

' **Katon:goukkakyou no jutsu'** dari dalam mulut naruto keluar bola api berdiameter 2 meter

Karena cuacanya agak berkabut jadi pria tadi pikir dia akan menang, tapi karena api akan menang melawan udara maka api dari mulut naruto semakin besar hingga berukuran 6 meter 3x lebih besar dari yang pertama

Musuh naruto yang tidak melihat api naruto, dia merasa menang dan saaat sudah dekat dia baru ingat bahwa angin kalah melawan api jadi dia mencoba menghindar, namun naas baginya dia telat menghindar menjadikan dia sebagai ninja bakar,hehe,,,,

Dan tanpa di sadari oleh naruto pria bersurai biru tadi sudah ada di belakangnya 'jlebb,,' "cough,,,, uhuk,, uhuk,," terdapat luka tusukan di dekat jantung naruto hingga naruto mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, posisi mereka saat ini di belakang naruto ada pria bersurai biru yang masih menancapkan pedangnya ke tubuh naruto dari belakang.

"tap,, ehehe,, bagaimana rasanya mau mati bocah,," ucap pria bersurai biru tadi setelah mendarat di depan naruto kira-kira 7 meter.

"d-dasar kau pecundang,, uhuk,, uhuk,," ucap naruto

"khe,, khe,, khe,, kau akan mati masih saja berani bocah, aku salut pada mu" ucap pria bersurai biru tadi

'brug,,' suara tubuh jatuh terdengar, lebih tepatnya tubuh naruto, sekarang naruto tengah berbaring di badannya terdapat lubang karena tusukan tadi.

'tap,,' 'tap,,' 'tap,,' (ada 5 orang soalnya tiap tim ada 5 orang)

"naruto-sama" ujar seseorang yang memakai topeng kucing

"inu,, kau bawa naruto-sama ke rumah sakit, cepat ini sangat darurat" ucap seseorang bertopeng kucing tersebut

"ha'i taicho" 'poftt'

"kalian, serang pria itu" tunjuk orang bertopeng neko tadi ke pria bersurai biru

Naruto pov

Apakah ini akhirku, apa aku akan mati dan berkumpul bersama para uchiha yang telah tiada, berkumpul dengan kaa-chan, tou-chan, shisui-nii, dan apa ada sasuke-teme juga di sana, entah kenapa aku sangat merindukan mereka semua terutama sahabatku sasuke-teme, sampai sekarang aku belum mengetahui apa ada yang masih hidup dari clan uchiha.

Jika sekarang adalah akhirku aku ingin bertemu shisui-nii, dan yang lainnya, mungkin ini adalah keinginan terakhirku

Naruto pov end

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

TBC

Ok,,, gimana ceritanya,, lumayan kan,,,

Saya akhir-akhir inimasih banyak urusan, jadi mohon maaf bila terlambat update, untuk fic satunya agak lemmot karena saya lebih suka cerita yang ini,, hehehe,,,,

Jika ada yang ingin di tanyakan, tanyakan saja,,,, OK,,,,,

Kalo bisa kasih saya saran ya,,,,

Kalo gak ada saran ya kasih aja komentar lanjuttttt gak papa kok, lebih baik meninggalkan jejak, biar ane tau ada berapa yang suka dan gak suka, hehehe,,,,,

Yah, dari pada langsung keluar gak ninggalin apa apa,,,, -_-

sorry ya baru up, author lagi banyak masalah di mulai dari uas yang gak kelar kelar, dll hehe,,,,

dan author gak sempet balas review,, tapi dah di baca semua kok,

Bye all semoga saya masih bisa update lagi, dan kalian semua sehat, AMIN,,,,


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO KUNOICHI NADESHIKO**

Disclaimer : naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya seorang yang memiliki inesial MK titik.

Warning : typo berserakan, bahasa terserah author, female naru, uciha naru, dan lainnya.

Sumarry : Pada saat pembantaian klan uchiha naruto di bawa oleh kaa-sannya keluar konoha dan dia terdampar di pulau tempat desa nadeshiko dan membuang marga ucihanya agar tidak ada yang tau bahwa dia adalah uciha, bagaimana kehidupan naruto saat dia menjadi kunoichi di sana /fem naru /uchiha naru.

START

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu dengan cepat, telah banyak misi yang berhasil naruto selesaikan baik itu rank D ataupun rank C, dia menyelasikan misi sebaik mungkin baik misi individu ataupun kelompok.

Hari ini adalah hari ujian chunin di desa nadeshiko, Dan dari segi penilaian, akan dilakukan secara individu dan tesnya hanya satu, kau akan melawan salah satu orang jounin, dan kemampuanmu akan di nilai oleh pemimpin desa dan 4 petinggi desa, jika kebanyakan yang meluluskanmu kau akan lulus, namun jika keterbalikannya yang terjadi kau akan mengulang ujian tahun depan.

Sebenarnya desa nadeshiko juga mendapat undangan formulir pendaftaran chunin di konoha beberapa hari yang lalu tetapi tetua menolak untuk ikut serta dengan alasan kurangnya yang berminat pada ujian tersebut, jadi para tetua dan kepala desa nadeshiko melakukan sendiri ujian chunin dengan tes yang sudah turun temurun dan juga agar para genin memiliki kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan kemampuannya dan tentunya bisa berbenah diri.

Di sebuah lapangan luas yang di kelilingi tembok terlihat beberapa gadis terlihat sedang duduk di sebuah bangku tempat ujian chunin di lakukan, mereka bercengkrama dengan riang tapi ada salah satu dari mereka yang diam dan cuma mendengarkan, dia besurai hitam panjang yang di ikat ekor kuda, ber iris hitam dengan kulit putih tanpa cacat, memakai stelan standart ninja berwarna hitam tanpa lengan dan tanto di punggungnya, dia adalah naruto.

"hey naruto kenapa kau diam dari tadi" tanya seorang gadis bersurai putih

"iya yuki benar kenapa kau diam, apa kau takut tidak lolos,," tanya gadis lain bersurai hitam ekor kuda

"tidak apa-apa" jawab naruto dengan muka datar khas tembok

"kau masih saja irit bicara, padahal kami adalah sahabatmu" "sekali-kali bicara yang banyak, dan ubah muka datarmu itu naruto" ucap dan lanjut gadis lain bersurai hitam pendek sebahu sambil menunjuk muka naruto dengan perempatan di jidatnya.

"hn" gumam naruto

"grrr,,, terserah kau sajalah"

 **Ujian chunin ke 22 sudah selesai, baiklah sekarang adalah ujian ke 23 genin naruto melawan jounin yuhi, untuk mereka berdua diharap turun ke arena.** ucap wasit dari tengah lapangan

'shett'

"berjuanglah naruto" kata teman-teman naruto

"ya"

'swuss'

'tap'

"kau naruto,," tanya sang wasit

"hn" kata naruto sambil membuka matanya perlahan (dari sini sharinggan udah di gunakan tapi karena Cuma 3 tomoe jadinya gak kelihatan, dan mata naruto berwarna hitam kemerah-merahan)

"Baiklah kau akan melawan dia" kata wasit sambil menunjuk seseorang wanita bersurai putih di tempat para jounin.

"hn" ucap naruto sambil berjalan kearahnya

"kau orang yang dulu ku temukan di perahu itu kan,," tanya orang tersebut sambil mencoba mengingat ingat

"hn, kau pasti salah satu orang yang menemukanku saat itu"

"kau benar, sanang bertemu lagi denganmu"

"hn"

"apa kau ingat namaku siapa,," tanya jounin tersebut

"yuhi tsuki kan" jawab naruto agak ragu tapi tetap dengan tampang muka tembok

"ternyata kamu masih ingat aku naru-chan"

"apa kalian sudah selesai" tanya sang wasit yang dari tadi mereka cuekin, mereka menoleh lalu mengangguk

"baiklah, hajime" ucap penguji dan melompat menjauh

"baiklah naru-chan, jangan sungkan sungkan denganku keluarkanlah semua kemampuanmu"

" **kagebushin"** bisik naruto setelah membuat headseals sederhana

'pofttt' 'poffttt' dua bushin naruto muncul

'shett'

'cting' 'ctang'

'ctingg' 'ctangg'

'tap' 'tap'

"harus ku akui kau bukan orang yang menyerang sebelum berfikir naru-chan"

'swusshhh'

" **kunai : kagebushin"**

'POFFTTT' awalnya hanya 5 kunai yang di lempar naruto tapi setelah asap menghilang, keluarlah puluhan kunai yang menghijani jonin itu.

'cting' 'cting' 'cting' 'cting' 'cting' 'crashh' 'poftt'

"wah kau memang hebat tapi bukan Cuma kau yang bisa membuat bushin naru-chan" ucap suara dari balik pohon

'jadi dia menggunakan bushin sedari tadi' pikir naruto

"mau bagaimana lagi, aku sedang melawan jounin. jadi, **katsu** " kata naruto, jounin tadi melihat ke belakang.

'kapan dia memasang kertas peledak di sana' pikir sang jounin

'DUarrrrr' 'DUarrrrr'

'DUarrrrr' 'DUarrrrr'

'DUarrrrr' 'DUarrrrr'

'sepertinya dia berhasil menghindar' pikir naruto

'tap'

"hah,, hah,, hah,, kau memeng pintar, sejak kapan kau memasang kertas peledak di sana" tanya dan tunjuk sang jounin ke balik pepohonan tempat dia sembunyi sebelumnya

"aku sudah tau kau ada dua, tapi aku tidak bisa tau di mana yang asli, jadi aku menyuruh bushinku untuk memasang kertas peledak" ucap naruto dengan datar

"ohh, sekarang sekarang giliranku bukan,," ucap lawan naruto sebelum menghilang

'ctakk' 'takk' 'dess' 'bestt' 'takk' 'takk'

'swusshh' 'tap' 'tap'

'swusshh' tak memberikan naruto beristirahat sang jounin pun maju kembali dengan kunai

'cting' 'ctang' 'cting' 'ctang'

'cting' 'ctang' 'cting' 'ctang'

'sreett' 'sratt' 'crashh' 'crassh' 'poftt' 'poffttt' kedua bushin yang menjaga naruto pun lenyap karena tertebas kunai lawan

"kau lumauyan dalam taijutsu"

" **katon : goukakyou no jutsu"** 'whuurr'muncul bola api lumayan besar dari mulut naruto

'blarrr'

'kawarimi' pikir naruto setelah malihat batang kayu yang hangus

"wah, kau membuat serangan kejutan rupanya, saat aku sibuk dengan bushinmu kau membuat jutsu" kata suara dari belakang naruto

"apa kau hanya bisa menghindar" kata naruto

"kau mecoba membuatku marah, tapi itu tidak akan berhasil karena aku adalah jounin senior" kata jounin tadi dengan gaya

" **fuuton : dai kamaitachi"** di depan naruto muncul agin punyuh pemotong

" **doton : doryouuheki"** 'brakk'muncul dinding tanah di depan musuh naruto

'sraatt' 'saratt' 'sraatt' 'saratt' serangan naruto masih bisa di tangkis dengan mudah, karena elmen tanah / doton akan lebih lemah jika berhadapan dengan petir / raiton.

"kau masih saja menyerang dengan tiba-tiba"

"hn"

"coba tahan ini naru-chan"

" **suiton : suryuuedan"** 'graaaa'dari sungai dekat sana keluar naga air berukuran besar

'gawat' pikir naruto

naga air yang melihat mangsanya langsung menyerang naruto, tapi naruto yang merasa masih punya tujuan untuk melindungi shizuka maka dia mengambil pilihan apapun yang masih ada di fikirannya, karena dia hanya berfikir masih ada kesempatan dia membuat headseals sederhana agar bisa memperpendek waktu.

" **katon : goukakyou no jutsu"** 'whuurr'muncul bola api lumayan besar dari mulut naruto

'bumm' 'blaassss' air dan api menyatu membentuk asap yang tebal hingga menghalangi pandangan semua orang, baik yang menyaksikan ataupun yang bertarung.

Namun naruto harus melebarkan matanya karena naga air tadi masih menuju ke arahnya namun dengan insensitas yang jauh lebih kecil.

'whuusss' 'brakk' karena naruto tidak siap serangan tadi dengan telak mengenai perut naruto

'uhuk,, cough,, hah,, hah,, ugh,,' engah naruto sambil memejamkan mata mencoba membuat dirinya tenang kembali

Setelah merasa tenang naruto menoleh ke arah musuh dengan mata hitam kemerahan miliknya dan musuh naruto yang secara tidak sengaja melihatnya masuk dalam dunia genjutsu naruto, di dunia genjutsu itu dia di ikat dengan tali tambang dengan erat sehingga tidak bisa bergerak.

'sepertinya aku terkena genjutsu'pikir jounin tadi, jadi dia membuat satu headsels mudah

"kai" ucap jounin lawan naruto

" **kagebushin"** naruto yang tidak ingin menyianyiakan kesempatan langsung saja membuat satu bushin, bushin naruto dan naruto yang asli membuat headseals berbeda.

" **katon : ryuuka no jutsu" "fuuton : daitoppa"** 'bwoshh'

keluar naga api dari mulut naruto yang asli, muncul angin yang kuat dari sekitar bushin naruto.

'pofffttt' karena kurang stabil maka bushin naruto langsung menghilang setelah mengeluarkan jutsunya.

Lawan tanding naruto yang masih terkejut karena melihat dua jutsu bergabung menjadi sebuah naga api yang besar kehilangan kata-kata, namun dengan reflek seorang jounin tak perlu menunggu lama dia membuat headsels pertahanan.

" **doton : doryouu joheki"** 'brakkk' 'braakk' 'brakkk' muncul dinding tanah berlapis-lapis di depan sang jounin

'darrr'

'uhh panas, apa dia benar-benar seorang genin' bating jounin tadi

'DDUUUAAARRRR'

'gleg' 'apa dia benar seorang genin' pikir orang yang menonton pertandingan mereka

'naruto kau telah berkembang pesat jauh dari dugaanku, bahkan kau dapat membuat jounin agak kewalahan' pikir shizuka

'hoshh' 'hoshh' 'hoshhh' 'brughh'

"ughh sial, aku terlalu banyak menggunakan chakra" umpat pelan naruto, saat badannya terpaksa berlutut

"kau memang hebat, tapi pertandingan ini sudah berakhir" ucap seseorang gadis bersurai putih dengan kunai yang diarahkan ke leher naruto.

"skakmat, menyerahlah naru-chan" lanjut gadis barusan

"aku menyerah" ucap pelan naruto dengan kedua tangan terangkat

"ayo berdiri naruto, kau tadi memang hebat" ucap jounin yang tadi naruto lawan

"arigato yuhi-san" ucap naruto

"doitta, naru-chan"

 **Ujian chunin ke 23 sudah selesai, baiklah sekarang adalah ujian ke 24 genin finda melawan jounin sasha, untuk mereka berdua diharap turun ke arena.** Umum sang wasit

"bagaimana kau bisa hidup dan muncul di belakangku" ucap naruto sambil berjalan ke bangku penonton

"jadi kau berharap aku mati" kata jounin tadi dengan perempatan di jidatnya

"hn"

"apa kau tidak tau aku adalah jounin, jadi aku tidak akan mudah mati"

"hn"

"baiklah-baiklah karena kau tadi bisa memojokkanku maka akan ku beritahu agar kau bisa lebih waspada, sebenarnya tadi saat aku merasa tidak bisa menahan seranganmu aku langsung pergi menggunakan shushin untuk menghilang ke belakangmu, yah memang sulit menggunakan shushin saat seperti itu, tapi karena aku sudah sering melakukannya sebagai latihan jadi aku bisa melakukannya" bangganya

"hn" 'jadi begitu' pikir naruto

"aku permisi, temanku sudah menunggu" ucap naruto

"o-oh iya, kasian juga mereka, lihat mereka sepertinya khawatir padamu, cepat kembali sana hushhh,," usirnya

"kau mengusirku" kata naruto

"t-tidak, untuk apa aku melakukan itu"

"terserah" kata naruto sebelum pergi ke teman-temannya

"dia cepat sekali tumuh besar" ucap lawan tanding naruto sebelum kembali ke tempat para jounin

"naruto, kau baik baik saja" kata salah satu teman naruto

"hn" gumam naruto

'mereka sepertinya masih khawatir' pikir naruto setelah melihat wajah teman-temannya

"aku tidak apa-apa kalian tidak perlu memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu, dan dari pertarungan tadi aku juga dapat pelajaran, bahwa aku masih lemah dalam stamina dan jumlah chakra" simpul naruto dengan datar

"kau itu bodohya, kau hampir saja kehilangan nyawamu untuk ke dua kalinya" ucap teman naruto bersurai hitam pendek sebahu (aka shinra)

"hn" gumam naruto

"hey naruto, baru saja kau berbicara panjang, apa kau harus merubah logatnya menjadi 'HN' lagi" ucap gadis bersurai hitam di kuncir kuda (aka sona)

"hn"

Teman naruto hanya memutar bola matanya seakan bicara 'terserah kau sajalah'

"oh iya nanti setelah selesai ujian chunin bagaimana kalau kita mandi di pemandian air panas" usul yuki

"idemu bagus juga, aku sudah pegal semua karena aku maju pertama tadi" gerutu sona

"itu salahmu mengapa kau terlalu bersemangat sehingga daftar pertama tadi" kata shinra

"hn" timpal naruto

"uhh,, kau benar aku terlalu semangat"

"baiklah tinggal menunggu aku dan shinra selesai ujian baru kita bisa pergi ke pemandian air panas" kata yuki

"dan ku yakin seminggu lagi baru hasilnya akan keluar, karena mereka harus mempertimbangkan semua aspek yang di miliki oleh para ninja genin, dan juga tahun ini banyak genin dari desa kita" lanjut yuki

-skipe time-

Mata hari sudah mulai meninggalkan cakrawala terlihat dari langit yang berwarna jingga, sekarang naruto cs sudah selesai mengikuti ujian chunin kini mereka menuju ke pemandian air panas yang berada di pinggir desa.

"ah, akhirnya selesai juga ujiannya, aku tak sabar untuk menghangatkan badanku, ayo lebih cepat,," kata yuki, mereka yang melihat yuki berjlan lebih cepat jadi mereka juga menambah kecepatan jalan mereka.

"jangan terlalu cepat yuki, aku masih lelah" ucap sinra

"o-oh, hehehe,,, maaf sinra" ucap yuki, dan kembali berjalan seperti biasa

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah sampai ke pemandian air panas, langsung saja mereka masuk, dan ke repsionis untuk pembayaran.

"ayo mandi" 'byuurrr'

"dasar, dia selalu tidak bisa menahan diri jika berhubungan dengan mandi air panas" ucap sona

"hehehe,," yuki yang mendengar Cuma cengengesan tak jelas

"kalian tunggu apa lagi, ayo mandi,," perintah yuki

"iya, iya, dasar gak sabaran"

"hn" naruto cs pun melepas handuk yang melilit badan mereka kecuali naruto yang diam saja

"huahh, lihat dadamu sona, dari kita ber tiga dadamu lah yang paling besar" kagum yuki

"yuki benar kenapa dadamu bisa se besar itu sona, padahal saat memakai baju dadamu tidak sebesar itu" sambung sinra, sona yang di puji mukanya memerah mirip kepiting rebus

'crottt' "hihihi,, mereka menyerang si panjang dengan frontal, ini bisa menjadi bahan eksperimen yang bagus" ucap seseorang yang sedang mengintip pemandian puteri dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah (kalian pasti tau siapa yang mengintipkan ^-^ ).

"ayo terus serang dia" lanjut pengintip tadi

"hei naru, kenapa kau belum melapas handukmu,," tanya yumi

"entahlah aku merasa kita sedang di INTIP" ucap naruto penuh penekanan pada kata intip

'apa dia tau jika aku sedang mengintip mereka' pikir si pengintip 'tidak mungkin' lajutnya

"mungkin Cuma perasaanmu naruto, ayo cepat lepas handukmu,, "perintah yuki

"sebentar" ucap naruto

'apa memang benar Cuma perasaanku saja' pikir naruto 'lebih baik ku gunakan sharinggan saja' lanjutnya

' **sharinggan'**

'hm,, ternyata benar ada yang mengintip' batin naruto setelah merasakan sebuah chakra dari balik dinding, dan melihat mata dari lubang kecil, naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihatnya, dan membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

'fuuton : shinkuugakyu' muncul beberapa peluru angin dari udara sekitar naruto

"sial, dia tau bahwa aku mengintipnya" bisik sosok pengintip berambut putih sebelum kabur

'darrr' 'darrr' 'darrr' 'darrr' 'darrr' 'sheett'

"dia berhasil menghindar" ucap naruto

"hahaha,, kau hebat juga nona bisa tau jika aku sedang melakukan penelitian"

"kyaaaaa,, ada yang mengintip" teriak semua perempuan di pemandian kecuali naruto

"kau salah nona ini bukan mengintip, tapi aku sedang melakukan eksperimen" jawab pria tadi, dengan kecepatan menyamai hiraishin semua perempuan di sana telah memegang berbagai macam alat, tentu saja setelah berpakaian.

"T-Tunggu,, apa kalian tau siapa aku" ucap si pengintip dengan gaya sok keren

"memang kau siapa,," tanya seorang dari mereka

Pria itu segera melompat mundur, kemudian menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah. Asap dengan segera menyebar, menghalangi pandangan. Mereka sedikit terbatuk di buatnya. Saat asap menghilang mereka melihat pria tersebut kini sudah berada di atas berukuran dua kali manusia, dengan memasang posisi aneh, dan entah dari mana music genderam klasikpun mulai terdengar.

"perkenalkan aku adalah sage dari gunung myoboku. salah satu dari tiga legenda sannin, juga sang penakluk hati wanita, aku lah," pria itu memutar kepalanya. "jiraiya-sama" teriaknya

'krik,, krik,, krikk'

"bunuh dia" ucap seorang gadis yang masih tidak terima telah di intip

"ayoooo,,,, " ucap pengikutnya dan mereka langsung berlari dengan membawa berbagai macam alat siap memukul si pengintip.

'tap' 'tap' 'tap'

"kyaaaa" teriak jiraiya sambil lari tungagang langging

'shuttt' 'sheettt' 'shettt' 'prangg' 'meowww'

"lempar lebih banyak" ucap sona

"uhh, kenapa jadi seperti ini apa mereka tidak terpesona dengan ketampananku" narsis jiraiya

"kau tidak akan bisa lari dari kami" ucap salah satu gadis korban intip jiraiya

"ohoho, maaf nona-nona aku harus pergi masih banyak urusan" 'pooffttt' si pengintip tadi menghilang setelah dia membuat headsels

"kenapa aku merasa jika dia seperti tertelan bumi" ucap yuki setelah sampai ketempat dimana jiraiya menghilang

"sepertinya dia menggunakan kuchiose pembalik, karena itu dia seperti tertelan bumi" kata naruto yang baru saja muncul dari belakang gerombolan tersebut

"tau dari mana kau naru" tanya yuki

"buku"

"maksud naruto karena dia adalah salah satu sennin legendaris dari konoha, jadi sudah pasti dia bisa melakukan jutsu itu dengan mudah" simpul sona

"hn"

"kita harus melaporkan ini ke hikari-sama" ucap salah satu gadis yang berstatus ninja

"percuma, bukankah hikari-sama dulu pernah bercerita, bahwa beberapa tahun lalu juga ada yang mengintip di pemandian air panas, dan dia adalah salah satu orang yang bisa menandingi hikari-sama, jika tidak salah dia juga salah satu sennin" kata sona panjang lebar dengan analisis yang sudah di buatnya

"jadi maksudmu,," gantung yuki

"ya, orang yang mengintip beberapa tahun silam adalah dia, yang mengintip kita sekarang" simpul sona

"kurasa kau benar sona, dan mengejar dia juga percuma karena dia sudah pergi jauh" ucap lesu yuki kerena tidak bisa menghajar seseorang yang mengintipnya.

"lebih baik kita mandi lagi, aku belum puas" usul sinra

"hn" gumam naruto

"tapi bukankah tadi dindingnya sudah di hancurkan oleh naruto

"gunakan saja elmen tanahmu untuk membuat dinding" ucap naruto cuek

"woahhh, kau pandai naruto, ayo kita mandi lagi"

"ayooooo,,," 'tap' 'tap' 'tap'

-di gunung myoboku

'poffttt'

"jiraiya kenap kau menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu ke sini dengan teknik kuchiose pembalik,," tanya katak kecil berwarna hijau (aka fukasaku)

"ya,, tidak ada apa apa sih Cuma ingin ke sini saja" ucap jiraiya, namun si katak kecil tadi tidak begitu saja percaya.

"apa karena kau telah ketahuan mengintip lagi" tebaknya

'deg' 'k-kenapa dia bisa tau' pikir jiraiya

"rupanya benar, dari wajahmu saja aku bisa membaca pikiranmu" lanjut fukasaku

"err,, ahahaha, ya mau bagaimana lagi Cuma disini tempat teraman dan aku juga bisa langsung sampai"

"hah, sekali kali hilangkanlah sifatmu itu jiraiya, ingat umur" kata fukasaku dengan candaan garing

"uhh,, seperti kau tidak tua saja" ceplos jiraiya

"oh iya bukankah ujian chunin di konoha telah memasuki babak dua"

"ya sekarang masih dalam tahap dua"

"fukasaku-sama bisa kau kuchiose aku kesana, aku ingin memeriksa sesuatu" ucap serius jiraiya

'sepertinya dia serius'

"baiklah jiraiya, kau tunggu sebentar"

'poffttt'

-hutan barat konoha

'poffttt'

"sampai juga"

" **kuchiose : seryu-ko"**

'pofftt'

"sampai juga, sekarang saatnya mengintai di perbatasan" ucap jiraiya

"memang apa yang terjadi jiraiya,," tanya fukasaku

"informanku mengatakan bahwa akan ada penyerangan di konoha saat ujian chunin berlangsung" jelas jiraiya

"b-benarkah, baiklah lakukan yang terbaik jiraiya, aku masih banyak urusan"

'pofft'

"dia main pergi saja" gumam pria bersurai putih tersebut

"sebaiknya aku pergi juga" 'pofftt'

Setelah kepergian jiraiya keluarlah makhluk setengah badan seperti manusia namun berwarna putih dan berambut hijau dari dalam tanah.

"sepertinya ini berita yang bagus, lebih baik aku melaporkan ini ke ketua" ucap sosok tadi sebelum kembali menghilang masuk ke dalam tanah

 **TBC**

Maaf untuk telatnya update,,,

Jika kalian tanya kenapa, ya karena saya sekarang lagi suka-sukanya baca line weebtoon (bukan promosi) mungkin di antara kalian ada yang tau judul komik yang seru di weebtoon komen atau PM ya,,, hehehe,,,

Apa lagi saya sekarang sudah kelas 12 SMK, awalnya tenang-tenang karena katanya UN di hapus, tapi setelah dapat kabar kalo UN di adakan lagi jadi saya makin sedikit waktu luang.

Saya akhiri sampai di sini dulu, untuk banyak lebihnya saya ucapkan terima kasih ^_^

Semoga kita masih di beri kesempatan untuk ketemu di chapter selanjutnya,, BYE,,,


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO KUNOICHI NADESHIKO**

Disclaimer : naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya seorang yang memiliki inesial MK titik.

Warning : typo berserakan, bahasa terserah author, female naru, uciha naru, dan lainnya.

Sumarry : Pada saat pembantaian klan uchiha naruto di bawa oleh kaa-sannya keluar konoha dan dia terdampar di pulau tempat desa nadeshiko dan membuang marga ucihanya agar tidak ada yang tau bahwa dia adalah uciha, bagaimana kehidupan naruto saat dia menjadi kunoichi di sana /fem naru /uchiha naru.

START

Di suatu tempat yang agak gelap muncullah manusia berwarna putih setengah hitam berada di dalam tumbuhan venus flytrap dia muncul dari dalam tanah, di hadapan sosok tersebut ada siluet seseorang sedang duduk di kursi dan di sampingnya berdiri siluet seorang wanita, dan beberapa siluet pria.

"ada apa zetsu,," tanya sosok yang sedang duduk

"aku mendapatkan informasi yang cukup penting" jawab mahluk aneh tersebut

"..."

"ah, baiklah.. tak usah menatapku seperti itu, aku dengar akan terjadi terjadi penyerangan di konoha saat ujian chunin berlangsung" lanjut zetsu

"benarkah, tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan" tanya siluet yang berada di samping sosok yang sedang duduk

"kita bisa ikut menyerang agar konoha HANCUR, dan juga kita bisa menculik jinchuriky kyuubi itu" ucap zetsu

"itu bisa saja kita lakukan, tapi ada hal yang lebih penting" ucap sang ketua

"apa itu"

"organisasi kita saat ini masih membutuhkan dana, dan juga aku berfikir bahwa yang melakukan penyerangan adalah orochimaru, dia adalah penghianat organisasi, dan soal jinchuriky kyuubi kita akan menculiknya jika jinchuriky sebelumnya sudah tertangkap" jelas sang ketua

Setelah mendengar ucapan sang ketua, mereka berfikir kembali, masa iya mereka harus menghancurkan organisasi Cuma gara-gara kesenangan

"baiklah karena permasalahan selesai, sekarang cari lebih banyak informasi zetsu" perintah sang ketua

"baik, ketua" ucap zetsu sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam lantai

-konoha

Saat ini hokage ke 3 sedang berdiri di atas podium guna menyampaikan selamat kepada para genin yang berhasil melewati babak ke 2 dengan semangat masa muda

"saya ucapkan selamat kepada kalian yang berhasil melewati babak ke dua dengan suka maupun duka, untuk babak ke tiga akan dilaksanakan satu bulan lagi, kenapa saya berikan waktu satu bulan lagi, agar kalian bisa belajar lebih banyak jutsu baru, karena jutsu kalian yang yang sekarang sudah banyak musuh yang mengetahuinya, baiklah sampai jumpa satu bulan lagi" ucap hokage ke 3

"aku tidak menyangka ujian akan di lanjutkan satu bulan lagi" keluh menma

"bukankah itu bagus, kau yang sekarang tidak tau apa-apa menma" timpal kiba

"ucapakan itu pada seseorang yang tadi kalah melawanku" ejek menma

"grrr,,,, kau minta di hajar menma, tadi itu kau hanya beruntung" ucap kiba

"ayo jika kau ingin bertarung lagi, tapi jangan sekarang ya kiba aku masih lelah"

"bilang saja kau takut"

"k-kau, aku masih lelah jika bertarung sekarang aku pasti kalah, apa kau mau menang karena aku lelah" tanya menma

"huh,, baiklah, aku tidak ingin di cap pengecut"

"sudah-sudah lebih baik kita kembali ke desa sekarang atau kita menginap di sini" ucap shino

"lebih baik aku menginap saja aku masih lelah" ucap menma

"yah, aku setuju dengan menma shino, jika pulang sekarang akan ada hal merepotkan di perjalanan nanti" imbuh shikamaru

-desa nadeshiko

Saat ini naruto sedang besama kaa-sama nya di rumah, dia sedang melihat nee-channya yang sedang berlatih di halaman belakang bersama tokio, sebagai calon pemimpin desa nadeshiko dia harus kuat makanya dia harus latihan, latihan, dan latihan

"nee-chan waktunya istirahat, lihat sudah sore lagi pula kau sudah lelah kan" ucap naruto datar

Yang di panggil naruto Cuma menoleh sebentar lalu berjalan pelan ke arah naruto, sesampainya di depan naruto dia melipat tangannya.

"dasar kau naru-chan, aku kan belum terlalu lelah lagi pula aku sudah biasa latihan sampai malam. Juga wajah datarmu itu sangat tidak cocok dengan ucapanmu yang menghawatirkanku naru-chan" ucap seseorang yang naruto panggil nee-chan

"hn" gumam naruto

"Oh iya naru-chan, kenapa kemarin kau mengeluarkan semua kemampuanmu, dan apa benar kemarin sannin ero itu mengintip onsen wanita lagi" ucap kaa-sama naruto

"agar aku menjadi pengawal nee-chan karena jika masih genin aku rasa tidak akan di perbolehkan untuk mengawal calon kepala desa apa lagi kepala desanya, dan benar kemarin sennin ero itu hampir mengintip, karena aku masih belum membuka handuk" jelas naruto

"ya, memang tidak akan di pebolehkan mengawal calon kepala desa", 'dan awas saja sennin ero itu aku akan membunuhnya karena mencoba mengintip naru-chan' lanjut kaa-sama naruto dalam hati dengan aura hitam di belakangnya.

'k,,kaa-sama seram' batin shizuka dan naruto dengan wajah pucat, tapi naruto masih bisa mempertahankan muka datarnya.

"ehemm,,,, naru-chan kau tidak berlatih" tanya nee-chan naruto, aka shizuka

"hn"

"h-hey, siapa yang akan mengerti jika kau menggunakan bahasa asing itu,," lanjut shizuka agak kesal

"malas"

"apa,, kau bukan naru-chan ya,," tunjuk shizuka ke naruto, sedangkan yang di tunjuk Cuma menoleh sedikit ke shizuka

"di dalam otak naru-chan tidak ada kata malas" lanjut shizuka

"terserah" cuek naruto

"tapi walaupun aku tidak latihan aku tetap bisa mengalahkanmu nee-chan" lanjut naruto

"kapan kau mengalahkanku,," tanya shizuka "bagaimana jika kita latih tanding sekarang" lanjutnya

"aku sudah bilang aku malas, dan masih lelah"

"bilang saja kau takut ne naru-chan"

"hn"

Tidak terasa mereka berbicara cukup lama, di buktikan dengan langit yang sudah gelap namun tetap di terangi oleh sang rembulan berbentuk sabit, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan aktifitas masing-masing kembali.

Saat ini terlihat seorang gadis tengah berjalan di salah satu jalan di nadeshiko, dia mengenakan pakaian ninja standart yang selalu di pakainya saat misi ataupun hanya untuk santai, dia adalah naruto.

Naruto pov

Malam ini teman-temanku mengundangku ke kedai dango, mau menolak pun percuma karena jika tidak lengkap mereka akan menjemput orang yang belum datang itu, entah kenapa aku bisa dekat dengan mereka tapi seingatku saat belum menjadi genin pun mereka sudah sering berada di dekatku, dan secara kebetulan atau tidak beberapa misi yang aku kerjakan sering satu tim dengan mereka.

Naruto pov end

"hei itu naru-chan,," tunjuk gadis bersurai putih, "naruuuu,,,, kesini,,," lanjutnya

'tap,, tap,, tap,,'

"kau lama sekali, hampir saja kita akan menjemputmu" kata gadis bersurai hitam pendek

"hn"

" kelompok kita sudah lengkap, ayo cepat masuk aku sudah lapar" ucap yuki sambil melangkah masuk dalam kedai

'kriing' "selamat datang" ucap si penjual ramah, sedangkan naruto cs mencari tempat duduk

"bibi, kami pesan dango 25 tusuk dan jus jeruk 4" ucap yuki

"ehehe,,,, maaf minna karena aku memesankan minuman kalian juga" lanjut yuki, setelah melihat tatapan membunuh temannya

"huh,, baiklah kali ini kau kita maafkan yuki-chan" ucap sinra

"bagaimana menurut kalian dengan ujian kemarin apakah kita semua akan lolos" kata sona

"menurutku tidak" ucap yuki sedih

"tapi menurutku kita akan menjadi chunin bersama" ucap sinra

"bagaimana menurutmu naruto" kata sona, ketika melihat naruto diam saja

"entahlah" ucap naruto cuek

"bagaimanapun hasilnya nanti kita harus tetap bersama, iya kan,," kata sona dengan senyum, melihat senyum sona, sinra dan yuki ikut tersenyum lalu mengangguk bersama, sedangkan naruto hanya tersenyum tipis dan sedikit mengangguk.

"oh iya, yuki,," ucap sinra

"hmm,, apa,," ucap yuki saat makan

"selamat ulangtahun ya,," ucap sona

"k-kalian mengingatnya, aku kira kalian lupa" ucap yuki

"mana mungkin kami lupa,, dan ini hadiah dari ku" ucap naruto sambil memberikan kado yang diambilnya dari fuin di pergelangan tangan kirinya (sebenarnya naruto sudah menebak kenapa mereka mengajaknya makan malam)

'hikss' 'hikss' "arigato" ucap yuki sambil memeluk ke tiga sahabatnya

Mereka menghabiskan malam itu dengan kebersamaan, dan canda tawa (kecuali naruto yang masih mempertahankan muka temboknya). Mereka juga sudah menanamkan kata-kata dalam hatinya bahwa apa yang terjadi di masa depan mereka akan selalu menjaga persahabatan mereka.

-skip time

'cuitt' 'cuiit' 'cuitt'

Pagi hari telah datang di desa nadeshiko, naruto saat ini masih tidur dengan cantiknya di atas kasur juga ada sungai kecil yang masih mengalir dari sela-sela bibirnya, dia masih tidur nyenyak sampai,,,

'brakkk'

"NARU,,, mau sampai kapan kau tidur, cepat bangun dan mandi" teriak kaa-sama

"walupun seluruh genin yang mengikuti ujian tidak di berikan misi, tapi bukan berarti kau harus bersantai lagi pula sudah dari kemarin kau tidak melakukan apa-apa" ceramah kaa-sama naruto

"uh,, iya-iya aku bangun, dan kemarin aku bukan bersantai, tapi karena kelelahan mengikuti ujian chunin" jawab naruto sambil menarik kembali selimutnya dan memejamkan mata.

"naru-chan bangun,, byurr"

"hah,," kaget naruto,setelah mendapati dirinya basah

"hmpp,,, hahaha,,,,"

"kaa-sama, apa yang kau lakukan,,"

"haha,,, seharusnya kau lihat wahmu naru-chan, sudah cepat mandi lalu ganti bajumu nanti kau masuk angin" ucap kaa-sama naruto

"memang siapa yang membuatku basah,, hahh,, sudahlah aku mandi saja" ucap naruto sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi

'dasar anak itu, saat di luar rumah dia jadi dingin, tapi saat di rumah dia tidak begitu dingin, lebih baik aku berangkat, gara-gara membangunkan naru-chan aku terlambat' pikirnya "naru-chan kaa-sama berangkat dulu, jika mau makan bilang saja pada maid" ucapnya agak berteriak

"ya" jawab naruto

(lebih baik Kita tinggalkan naruto dengan privasinya, jika tidak ingin di jadikan samsak oleh kaa-sama naruto)

-skip time

Sesudah mandi naruto pergi berlatih karena dari ujian chunin kemarin naruto telah mengetahui kelemahannya dalam stamina maka dia akan berlatih segala hal yang berhubungan dengan stamina, tapi sebelum latihan meningkatkan stamina dia memasang beberapa fuin pemberat agar staminanya cepat meningkat.

"haii, naru-chan" ucap gadis bersurai putih

"kalian juga latihan" tanya naruto datar

"iya, sebenarnya kami barusan menjemputmu tapi maid bilang kau sedang latihan jadi kami kesini saja sekalian" jelas sinra

"baiklah ayo latihan bersama" ucap sona

"yosshh,, " kata sinra dan yuki, naruto Cuma mengangguk

"Baiklah karena kita sama-sama memiliki kelemahan dalam stamina, kita akan berlari beberapa putaran di taining ground" kata sona

"apa kalian mau pasang fuuin pemberat,," tanya naruto

"idemu boleh juga,," ucap sinra, naruto pun mengambil kuas dan kertas serta langsung menuliskan tulisan yang tidak bisa di baca oleh orang biasa

"bebannya 10 kg" ucap naruto sambil memberikan kertas dua lembar untuk setiap orang

"ini di pasang di mana"

"terserah" ucap naruto

"ayolah bicara yang benar naruto"

"kaki, tangan, punggung, paha, kepala, terserah kalian lah"

"di lutut saja dulu" ucap sona, sambil menempelkan kertas fuuin ke lututnya

'brugg' 'brugg' 'brugg'

"ugh,, berat" ucap sona setelah memasang dua kertas fuin ke lututnya, tapi setelah beberapa saat dia bisa berdiri dengan peluh mengalir deras dari seluruh badannya, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"aku kan lari mengelilingi tarining ground ini sendirian, karena kalian sudah kelelahan" ucap naruto

Tidak terasa sudah dua jam naruto berlari sedangkan ke tiga temannya melihatnya berlari, karena mereka sudah tidak sanggup berlari setelah 30 menit

"hosh" "hoshh" "hosh"

"lumayan" ucap naruto sambil mencoba duduk

"kau kuat sekali naruto, dengan tambahan beban 20 kg" ucap gadis berambut putih

"bebanku hanya 10 kg" ucap naruto

"a-apa,, kenapa kau memberikan kami beban sampai 20 kg jika kau hanya 10 kg"

"hmm,, bukankah aku memberi kalian beban 10 kg satu kertas"

"t-tapi kau tetap salah naruto"

"kenapa tidak bertanya tadi" ucap naruto tak mau kalah

"gah,, percuma bicara padamu"

"hn"

"sudah-sudah, lalu bagaimana caranya menghilangkan beban ini naruto"

"bakar atau robek"

"jadi tidak bisa di gunakan lagi"

"aku membuatnya hanya sekali pakai, jadi walaupun kalian melepasnya secara utuh tetap tidak akan bisa di pakai" jelas naruto

"kami mengerti"

'krrrr'

"uh, aku lapar" ucap yuki dengan muka merona malu karena perutnya berbunyi tanpa seizinnya.

"baiklah ayo istirahat, aku sudah membawa bekal" ucap sona, sambil menunjukkan kotak bekalnya

"wahh,, kau baik sekali sona-chan" ucap yuki, lalu dengan kecepatan siput yang menggunakan turbo dia lansung berada di depan sona

"kau membawa bekal apa sona-chan"

"onigiri dan shushi"

"kau tau saja jika setelah latihan enaknya makan itu" ucap yuki dengan mata bling-bling

"sudah-sudah ini ambil"

"ittekemasu" ucap mereka bersama

"yuki-chan makannya pelan pelan saja kau seperti tidak pernah makan seminggu" tegus sona

"hhghs hhkhnhnyh enhk" (habis makanannya enak)

"uhuk-uhukk"

"kan sudah di kasihtau makannya pelan yuki-chan"

"air,, air,," pinta yuki sambil menjulurkan tangan

"hahaha,,," tawa sinra

"emm,, mana airnya ya,," ucap sona sambil mencari botol

"jangan bilang lupa" kata yuki

"sepertinya begitu" ucap sona

"tidak ada waktu cepat minum ke sungai di dekat naru-chan" ucap sinra

"ini" ucap naruto

'glegg' 'glegg' 'glegg'

"huah,, lega untung kau cepat tanggap naru-chan"

"kau dapat dari mana air naru-chan" tanya sona

"aku membawanya"

"lain kali jika membawa makanan bawa juga airnya sona-chan" ucap yuki

"uh, iya-iya lagipula karena tadi terburu buru jadi lupa airnya"

"aku mau lanjut latihan" ucap naruto

"iya, kami masih mau santai di sini" ucap yuki

Naruto pun melanjutkan latihannya, yang masih tidak ada apa apanya dengan latihan dari uchiha madara

-konoha

Saat ini waktu menunjukkan jam 10 wk (waktu konoha) pagi, menma sedang berada di kantor hokage.

"hokage-jiji, aku ingin latihan dengan kakashi-sensei tapi kakashi-sensei bilang hokage-jiji punya guru yang lebih baik jadi dia melatih sasuke, dan mana gurunya yang akan melatihku" tanya menma

"oh kau mau latihan sekarang menma" tanya sang hokage

"iya, aku harus menjadi chunin tahun ini" tekat menma

'tekad yang besar' batin sang hokage

"yang mengajarimu adalah dia,, ebisu " ucap hokage sambil menunjuk orang yang berada di sebelahnya

"aku yang akan mengajarimu menma" ucap pria berbaju hitam lengan panjang dengan rompi jounin konoha

"d-dia, aku sudah pernah mengalahkannya dulu dengan jurus oiroke no jutsuku, masa dia menjadi guruku"

"hey,, dulu itu aku mengalah karena takut kau menangis" bela ebisu

"sudah-sudah kau mau atau tidak menma" ucap hokage ke 3

"baiklah-baiklah, jika itu yang terbaik menurut hokage-jiji"

"kau jangan khawatir menma aku akan membuatmu menjadi kuat" ucap ebisu

"ayo kita latihan" lanjutnya

-pemandian air panas

"biaklah karena aku tidak tau kemampuanmu sampai di mana, jadi kita mulai dari latihan chakra kontrol

"perhatikan" ucap ebisu

'cep' 'cep' 'cep'

"keren" kagum menma

"coba kau lakukan seperti yang ku lakukan" ucap ebisu di atas air panas

"yosshh" menma pun mulai mencoba

'cep' 'byurr' saat pertama mencoba dia gagal, dan terus seperti itu sampai dia tidak kuat lagi

(a/n: dari sini jalan ceritanya seperti di canon, di mana menma bertemu jiraiya dan berlatih teknik kuchiose dengan jiraiya hingga sampai hampir satu bulan)

TBC

Update selanjutnya bakalan agak lama lama karena author harus TRY OUT, LATIHAN INI LAH ITU LAH, DAN UNBK


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO KUNOICHI NADESHIKO**

Disclaimer : naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya seorang yang memiliki inesial MK titik.

Warning : typo berserakan, bahasa terserah author, female naru, uciha naru, dan lainnya.

Sumarry : Pada saat pembantaian klan uchiha naruto di bawa oleh kaa-sannya keluar konoha dan dia terdampar di pulau tempat desa nadeshiko dan membuang marga ucihanya agar tidak ada yang tau bahwa dia adalah uciha, bagaimana kehidupan naruto saat dia menjadi kunoichi di sana /fem naru /uchiha naru.

START

Hari yang telah di tunggu-tunggu pun datang, hari dimana pengumuman kelulusan ujian chunin di desa nadeshiko.

Saat ini seluruh genin desa nadeshiko yang mengikuti ujian chunin tengah berbaris dengan rapi, salah satu genin yang berbaris di sana dengan ciri-ciri, rambutnya di kuncir ekor kuda dengan surai hitam serta dengan muka temboknya dia adalah naruto, mereka tengah mendengarkan seorang yang menjadi kepala desanya berkhutbah dengan lamanya, karena beberapa dari mereka sudah merasa kakinya mau patah. Yah itulah derita seorang ninja.

"baiklah tidak usah berlama-lama lagi, saya akan menyebutkan siapa yang akan lolos pada ujian kali ini" ucap sosok yang sedang berada di depan mereka semua, lalu sosok itu mengangkat tangannya, seketika itu juga ada ninja yang memberikan gulungan padanya.

'kau yang bertele-tele dari tadi kaa-sama' batin naruto jengkel namun dengan muka datar di luar

"yang lulus ijian adalah..."

-skip time

"bagi yang namanya tidak di sebutkan silahkan keluar barisan" ucap kaa-sama naruto, lumayan banyak dari mereka yang keluar dari barisan

"karena kalian adalah kunoichi yang telah lulus menjadi chuunin, maka untuk misi pertama kalian akan di lakukan hari ini dengan masing-masing dua orang untuk setiap misi, apa ada pertanyaan" tanya sang kepala desa (a/n: karena sebutan kage hanya untuk 5 negara besar, mungkin kalian punya saran untuk panggilan selanjutnya)

Ada satu orang yang mengacungkan tangannya

"apa pertanyaanmu" lanjutnya sambil melihat sosok yang mengangkat tangan

"apa yang terjadi jika kelompok kita gagal hikari sama,," tanya seorang berambut hitam dengan gaya ekor koda sama dengan gaya rambut naruto aka sona

"pertanyaan bagus sona-chan, jika gagal maka kalian akan mengulang ujian chuunin tahun depan" ucap hikari dengan horor

'glegg' beberapa murid agak ketakutan tapi tidak dengan naruto yang masih memasang muka aspalnya yang 'datar'

"untuk tim kalian cari sendiri siapa yang akan menjadi tim kalian, dan untuk misinya akan ber rank B dan C, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika nanti misi kalian yang awalnya ber rank C akan menjadi rank B bahkan A, jika tidak ada pertanyaan lagi aku akan pergi" lanjut hikari dan setelah itu dia pergi ke ruangannya untuk mengurus berbagai misi yang akan di jalani mantan genin di desanya itu.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat saat ini naruto tengah berada di dalam kantor kepala desa, sedangkan di sampingnya ada yuki yang merupakan salah satu sahabatnya.

"apa misi kami hikari-sama,," ucap yuki

"misi kalian adalah mengnatar gulungan ini ke desa kirigakure,," ucap hikari sambil menyerahkan gulungan

"apa isinya,," tanya naruto

"itu adalah permintaan kerjasama, karena ku dengar desa kirigakure telah selesai perang melawan pemerintahan yagura, dan aku yakin saat ini mereka tengah membutuhkan bantuan untuk memulihkan kembali desa mereka, dan kita bisa menambah jumlah sekutu kita, bisa di bilang kita saling menguntungkan" jelas hikari

"baik hikari-sama kami akan berangkat" ucap yuki

"berhati-hatilah" ucapnya

"ha'i,," ucap bersama naruto dan yuki sebelum menghilang di balik pintu

Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu maka setelah mendapatkan misi mereka berpencar untuk mengembil perlengkapan dan kembali berkumpul di gerbang timur desa satu jam lagi.

-skip time

Saat ini yuki tengah berada di gerbang timur desa nadeshiko, dia sedang menunggu sahabat yang akan menjalankan misi dengannya, dia menggunakan pakaian ninja hitam dengan jaring-jaring sebagai dalamannya.

"hah,, kemana sih naru-chan, awas saja dia,," oceh yuki

Tak berselang lama muncullah gadis dengan surai hitam yang diikat ekor kuda, memakai pakaian (yang artinya gak telanjang) memakai stelan standart ninja berwarna hitam tanpa lengan dengan sarung tangan panjang sampai siku, serta tas ninja kecil di paha kanannya kanannya.

"dari mana saja kau NARU-CHAN,," ucap yuki dengan penekanan pada bagian naru-chan

'glegg' Naruto yang melihat yuki sudah ada di depannya dengan bayangan sosok sinigami berada di berada di belakang tubuhnya hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"hn,, sekarang masih jam 10 kurang 5 menit yuki-chan, kitakan berkumpul di sini jam 10, itu berarti aku tidak telat, kau saja yang terburu-buru" ucap naruto membela diri

Seketika itu juga dia langsung nyengir geje

"ehehe,, maaf naru-chan sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat" ucap yuki malu

"ayo berangkat,," ucap naruto sambil melangkah mendahului yuki, yuki yang melihat naruto melewatinya segera mengikuti dari belakang

Saat ini tim naruto tengah berada di atas kapal, sempat terfikirkan oleh mereka akan berjalan di atas air tapi karena takut chakra mereka tidak cukup jika berjalan di atas air terus-menerus. Jadi mereka pun sepakat menggunakan kapal yang akan berlabuh di pelabuhan kirigakure.

'darrr' saat naruto tertidur, dia terbangun karena mendengar suara ledakan kecil dari atas (naruto tidur di dalam kapal) setelah memikirkan apa yang terjadi dalam waktu singkat dia langsung berdiri, lalu berlari untuk menuju ke lantai atas.

Sedangkan sang rembulan kini tengah menjadi saksi bisu dari sebuah kapal di tengah laut, yang kini menjadi sebuah ajang pertempuran yang sedang terjadi antara petugas kapal dan para perampok. (a/n: kapal ini juga sudah menyewa ninja desa nadeshiko)

'ctingg' 'ctangg' 'ctingg'

'darrr' 'darrr' 'arrrgggghhh' teriakan memilukan pun sudah sering terdengar

Seorang gadis dengan surai putih aka yuki, tengah bertarung dengan beberapa badit dan hanya memiliki luka sayatan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, pakaiannya pun sudah tidak berbentuk dan menunjukkan kulit putihnya yang tersayat cukup dalam.

4 oarang bandit yang melihat yuki mengatur nafasnya langsung menyerangnya kembali, mereka tidak ingin yuki mengambil kesempatan untuk bernafas barang sedetikpun, mereka menyerang dari 4 penjuru.

'duuaarrrr' dari tempat lain terdengar ledakan besar dan asap melambung tinggi

Ke 4 bandit itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka sejenak, lalu kembali menyerang yuki dengan kombo mereka, tebasan pertama dari bandit yang berada di belakangnya, namun dia berhasil menghindarinya dengan menjongkokkan badan.

tiba-tiba dari samping kiri dan kanannya mereka menebas secara diagonal, dengan cepat dia mengambil kunainya dan menangkis kedua pedang yang menuju ke arahnya.

'ctingg' 'ctingg'

Sedangkan bandit yang berada di depannya langsung menusukkan pedang di tangannya ke yuki

'jlebb' kerena telat menghindar yukipun tertusuk pedang itu, ke empat bandit tadi yang melihat yuki tertusuk langsung tertawa.

"hahaha,,, lihat kau akan mati bocah" ucap bandit di depannya

"haha,, coba saja jika kau membiarkan kami menikmati tubuhmu, kau pasti sedang mengerang sekarang" lanjut bandit yang lain

Sedangkan yuki yang melihat itu malah tersenyum lalu membentuk segel tora / kucing, tiba tiba tubuh yuki meledak mengeluarkan jarum jarum es yang sangat banyak, dan membuat ke 4 bandit tadi mati secara mengenaskan dengan banyak duri-duri es berukuran 10 cm yang menacap di tubuh mereka.

"huh,, itulah yang terjadi jika kalian melawanku" ucap yuki yang melihat hasil perbuatan bushinnya, ya bushin es nya.

'tap' yuki yang mendengar suara tadi tak perlu melihat siapa yang ada di sampingnya, karena dia sudah mengenali chakra orang itu, ya yang berada di sampingnya adalah naruto.

\- **flashback** (kapal bagian lain di waktu bersamaan dengan yuki vs 4 bandit di mulai)

Saat naruto keluar dari dek bawah dia melihat sekelompok bandit yang membunuh pengurus kapal dengan mudahnya, dan sudah tidak ada yang bisa di selamatkan lagi di tempat itu, yang ada hanyalah sekumpulan bandit, tanpa pikir panjang naruto menciptakan satu kage bushin, lalu membuat head seals yang berbeda dengan bushinnya.

" **katon : goukakyou no jutsu"** 'whuurr'muncul bola api lumayan besar dari mulut naruto

" **fuuton : daitoppa"** muncul angin yang kuat dari sekitar bushin naruto

'duuaarrrr' dari tempat lain terdengar ledakan besar dan asap melambung tinggi, semua bandit pun langsung hangus terbakar karena tidak sempat melarikan diri, setelah melihat keadaan mereka naruto pergi mencari temannya.

\- **flashback off**

"kau sudah bangun eh,, putri tidur,," ejek yiki

"hn,," gumam naruto

"apa kau sudah membereskan para perampok itu,," ucap yuki, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan yuki mengkerutkan ke dua alisnya

"kau berlagak seperti bos,,," ucap naruto, yuki yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa

"aku berhasil membereskan mereka tapi,," gantung naruto

"tapi apa,," potong yuki

"aku tidak menemukan bos mereka,," lanjut naruto

"baiklah ayo kita cari,," ajak yuki (penampilan yuki tetap kacau, karena yuki ngeluarin bushin saat mereka tidak fokus waktu mendengar ledakan)

"hn,," gumam naruto, lalu berjalan mengikuti yuki

Hampir dua jam naruto dan yuki mencari ketua kelompok bandit itu 'sepertinya dia telah kabur' pikir keduanya

"sia-sia kita mencarinya sepertinya dia dan beberapa anak buahnya telah kabur" ucap yuki

"hn,," gumam naruto, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk tidur saja karena besok mereka harus kembali bersiap-siap dengan kejadian yang mungkin akan datang esok hari.

\- skip time

Suasana masih pagi buta, dan Sudah satu minggu mereka berada di atas kapal, juga banyak hal yang telah terjadi seperti beberapa perompak atau bajak laut sering datang, yah walaupun para perampok itu pasti akan di hajar oleh naruto dan yuki.

Pulau tempat desa kirigakure itu kini telah nampak, walaupun masih agak jauh, namun tak perlu menunggu lama kapal yang mereka tumpangi pun sampai ke tempat tujuan dengan selamat.

"hah,, akhirnya sampai juga di daratan" ucap yuki girang

"hn" setuju naruto

"ayo kita makan dango dulu naru-chan, aku sudah rindu makan itu" ajak yuki sambil menarik tangan naruto, sedangkan naruto hanya pasrah saja.

Setelah selesai memakan dango yang ada di kota salah satu desa kirigakure mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, dengan melompat ataupun berlari menggunakan chakra di kaki mereka agar bisa sampai lebih cepat.

\- skip time (lagi)

Tak perlu menunggu lama mereka kini telah sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar terbuat dari kayu dengan kanji air di atasnya, ya itu adalah pintu kemana saj- maksudnya pintu desa kirigakure.

Tanpa menunggu mereka masuk, namun saat akan masuk ada 4 orang yang menghalangi mereka dengan pakian anbu memekai topeng hewan.

"siapa kalian dan ada perlu apa datang ke kirigakure" ucap salah satu anbu

"kami utusan dari desa nadeshiko, ingin memberikan ini" ucap yuki sambil memperlihatkan gulungan

Para anbu yang mendengarnya saling pandang sejenak

"baiklah kalian boleh masuk,, tapi dengan seseorang dari kami yang mengewal kalian" ucap salah satu anbu

Naruto dan yuki tentu tidak mempersalahkannya, karena mereka ingin kembali ke desa secepat mungkin secepat mungkin

"baiklah tidak apa-apa aslkan tidak merepotkan" ucap yuki sambil tersenyum

"neko, kau antar mereka menuju mizukage-sama" ucap anbu bertopeng taka

"ha'i, taicho" jawabnya sebelum melihat tamu mereka

"ayo,," ucap anbu tadi sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam gerbang

Hal yang sangat mengejutkan terjadi karena di dalam desa itu hancur seperti habis terkena serangan yang dahsyat.

"maaf anbu-san apa yang terjadi di sini,," ucap yuki, sedangkan naruto hanya diam karena kaa-samanya mengatakan bahwa desa ini telah selesai berperang telah menjelaskan segalanya.

"desa sepertio in karena peperangan beberapa saat lalu antara pasukan rabellion melawan pasukan mizukage sebelumnya yaitu yagura-sama" Jelas anbu tadi (sebagai shinobi desa dia tetap harus menggunakan embel-embel sama kepada pemimpin terdahulu mereka)

"memang apa yang mereka perangkan,," tanya yuki penasaran, sedangkan naruto ingin mengetahuinya langsung dari salah satu ninja yabg ikut perang.

"yagura-sama dulu adalah pemimpin yang baik namun semua itu berubah, lalu pada suatu waktu yagura-sama mengatakan kepada kami para ninjanya agar memusnahkan semua yang memiliki kekkai gekkai dengan alasan mereka akan berhianat,," jedanya

"namun para pengguna kekkai gekkai tidak terima ucapan dari yagura-sama, lalu terjadilah perang yang berkepanjangan" jelas anbu tadi, ya tidak ada salahnya memberitahukan ini ke tamu mereka kan batin sang anbu

"kuharap desa kalian akan segera bangkit kembali" ucap yuki,anbu tadi hanya mengangguk singkat

Saat ini naruto dan yuki telah berada di dalam ruangan diaman di depan keduanya sedang duduk wanita bersurai merah maron yang merupakan mizukage yang baru.

"jadi,, ada urusan apa kalian datang ke kirigakure,," tanya mizukage

"maafkan atas kelancangan kami mizukage-sama, kami hanya ingin memberikan gulungan ini pada anda" jawab yuki sopan sambil menyerahkan gulungan.

Mizukage mengambil gulungan itu lalu membacanya dengan perlahan, sambil bergumam.

Setelah membaca gulungan itu dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada ke dua ninja di depannya.

"jika beleh ku tau kalian masih genin kah,,," tanya sang mizukage

"bukan kami sudah menjadi chunin mizukage-sama" jawab yuki, sementara naru Cuma diam dengan muka datarnya

"apa kalian berniat tinggal di desa ini sebentar,," tanya sang mizukage

"rencananya kami akan menginap malam ini, lalu esoknya kami akan kembali" jelas yuki

"baiklah, aoki,, antarkan mereka menuju salah satu penginapan di sini" perinta sang mizukage

"ha'i, mei-sama" ucap oarang yang di panggil aoki,lalu melangkahke tim naruto

"ikuti aku" ucap aoki sambil berjalan keluar ruangan, naruto dan yuki mengekori aoki

Tak terasa hari pun sudah malam, kini naruto dan yuki tengah jalan jalan menikmati semilir angin, berkeliling, dan mencoba berbagai makanan di desa yang akan mereka tinggalkan besok.

Keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan mereka, hingga akhirnya yuki membuka suara

"naru-chan,," panggil yuki

"hm,,"

"a-apakah kau pernah jatuh cinta,," tanya yuki, naruto menghentikan jalannya dan melihat yuki

"lalu apa kau pernah,," tanyanya balik

"t-tentu saja,,,"

"hmm,,, biar ku tebak, saji kah,," tanya naruto, yuki merasa wajahnya memanas mengetahui dia menyukai orang itu

"l-lalu kau sendiri pernah atu tidak" serang balik yuki

"hmm,, entahlah ku rasa ku hanya menyukainya" jawab naruto datar dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya yang tersamarkan oleh gelapnya malam.

"siapa,," tanya yuki penasaran

"itu hanya cerita masa laluku, sekarang aku tak tau dia masih hidup atau tidak"

"m-maaf naru-chan,," ucap yuki merasa bersalah mengungkit ungkit kejadian buruk naruto

"doitta, yuki-chan"

Siang hari telah sampai di desa kirigakure, saat ini pun naruto dan yuki telah berada di dalam kantor mizukage, untuk berpamitan.

'tok' 'tok' 'tok' suara pintu membuat sang mizukage berhenti dari pekerjaannya

"masuk,," ucap sang mizukage

'krieeettt' dari balik pintu muncullah naruto dan yuki

"permisi mizukage-sama,," ucap yuki

"ada apa,,"

"umm,, kami akan berangkat sekarang ke desa kami mizukage-sama" lanjut yuki

"baiklah, tolong berikan ini kepada pemimpin kalian" ucap sang mizukage sambil memberikan gulungan

"ha'i,, dan arigato untuk penginapannya"

"Ya,," jawab sang mizukage

"kami permisi dulu mizukage-sama" ucap yuki lalu melangkah keluar ruangan diikuti naruto

Naruto dan yuki pun pulang menggunakan kapal kembali, di tengah perjalanan juga seperti biasa ada perompak atau bajak laut yang mencoba mengambil kapal mereka, namun para perompak itu di hajar oleh tim naruto.

\- skip time

Sudah setengah bulan naruto dan yuki meninggalkan desa, dan kini naruto dan yuki pun kembali ke desa dengan selamat dan langsung menuju gedung kepala desa.

Di tengah perjalanan banyak yang menyapa mereka, naruto dan yuki pun juga membalas sapaan mereka sesekali.

Kini naruto dan yuki telah berada di depan pemimpin desa ini yaitu hikari

"lapor hikari-sama misi memberikan gulungan telah berhasil kami laksanakan, walaupun kami melawan banyak sekali perompak saat di kapal, dan ini titipan mizukage-sama" ucap yuki sambil memberikan gulungan kepada hikari

"baiklah,, kalian akan di liburkan selama beberapa hari" ucap hikari sambil membaca surat dari mizukage

"kami undur diri,," ucap yuki lalu melangkah keluar ruangan

"hmm,,, jadi begitu" gumam sang pemimpin desa nadeshiko

TBC.

Huhhh,,, selesai juga,,,

Seperti biasa author telambat update lagi itu karena author tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan.

Sepertinya author akan menjadikan ini crossover dxd aja, agar author gak perlu ngarang orang-orang yang bakalan nempatin desa nadeshiko.. ok kan ?

Typo di chap kemarin dah di ubah kok...

ontuk bentuk mata eksternal naruto kalian bisa liat cover, atau cari di mba google

Untuk next chapter akan di update saat author gak sibuk di real life.


	7. Chapter 7

**NARUTO KUNOICHI NADESHIKO**

Disclaimer : naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya seorang yang memiliki inesial MK titik.

Warning : typo berserakan, bahasa terserah author, female naru, uciha naru, dan lainnya.

Sumarry : Pada saat pembantaian klan uchiha naruto di bawa oleh kaa-sannya keluar konoha dan dia terdampar di pulau tempat desa nadeshiko dan membuang marga ucihanya agar tidak ada yang tau bahwa dia adalah uciha, bagaimana kehidupan naruto saat dia menjadi kunoichi di sana /fem naru /uchiha naru.

.. Sebenarnya author dulu juga gak suka female naruto, tapi pas baca agak banyak femnaruto author jadi lebih suka yang awalnya naruhina berubah jadi ...(siapa) xfemnaruto gitu, jadi itu awal mula author suka fem naruto hingga jadilah fic ini.

START

Pagi hari telah mencapai desa nadeshiko sedari tadi, kini terlihat beberapa kunoichi berada di dalam ruang pemimpin mereka.

Hari ini adalah tiga hari telah berlalu sejak naruto dan yuki berhasil menyelesaikan ujian, sekarang naruto, yuki, dan satu orang chunin lain serta dua jounin menghadap sang pemimpin nadeshiko.

Saat ini naruto memekai pakaian biasanya saat misi yaitu baju hitam terusan tanpa lengan dengan sarung tangan disampai tengah siku, dengan ikat kepala lingkaran dengan bintang di tengahnya (cari di mba google : lambang ikat kepala nadeshiko)

"apa kalian tau kenapa aku memanggil kalian,," tanya sang pemimpin nadeshiko aka hikari, para kunoichi yang ada di depannya saling melirik satu sama lain.

"tidak hikari-sama," ucap satu jounin di sana mewakili mereka ber-lima

"aku akan memberikan misi untuk kalian,," ucap hikari memberi jeda

"yaitu misi pengewalan, lebih tepatnya kalian akan mengawal shizuka ke desa konoha untuk mencari sang gamma-sannin jiraiya sekaligus melihat kekuatan genin dari desa lain karena beberapa hari lagi ujian chunin di konoha akan memasuki babak semi final, ini bisa menjadi tambahan informasi untuk desa kita,," jelas hikari

"apa ada pertanyaan,," lanjutnya, satu jounin mengacung, hikaripun menatap jounin itu menuntut pertanyaan.

"uhm,, untuk apa kita mencari jiraiya sannin konoha,," ucap sang jounin

"well,, aku hanya meminta kepastian tentang pertarungan murid ataupun anak kami" mendengar penjelasan hikari banyak yang masih tidak mengerti, naamun mereka menganggukkan kepala saja.

'tok,, tok,, tok,,' terdengar suara ketukan pintu, sesaat setelah hikari menjelaskan

"masuk,,"

'krieett' dari balik pintu muncul dua orang

"maaf mengganggu hikari-sama, apa pengawalku sudah di siapkan,," tanya shizukz sopan

hikari yang mendengar shizuka mengucapkan namanya dengan formal hanya menghembushan nafas lelah, karena sudah beberapa kali dia menyuruh ke dua putrinya untuk tetap memanggilanya kaa-sama namun mereka tetap mengucapkan kata formal itu.

"sudah mereka yang akan mengawalmu ke konoha shizuka" ucap hikari sambil melihat kelima orang tadi

"baiklah kami undur diri dulu, dan kalian boleh mempersiapkan barang-barang kalian, kita berkumpul di depan kantor ini 1 jam lagi" ucap shizuka

Setelah memberitahu, shizuka langsung pergi dengan tokiwa, begitu juga yang lainnya mereka pergi untuk mengambil ataupun membeli peralatan mereka.

Satu jam telah berlalu kini anggota pengawalan tadi sudah pas, merekapun berangkat menuju dermaga, Di laut dekat desa nadeshiko banyak perompak karena laut itu merupakan jalur perdagangan dari berbagai desa, baik desa yang besar maupun desa yang kecil, itulah yang membuat desa nadeshiko selalu ramai.

Saat ini tim naruto sudah berada dua hari di atas laut, namun seperti nya mereka akan kedatangan tamu karena naruto melihat sebuah kapal lumayan besar yang berisi beberapa orang walaupun samar-samar, karena saat ini masih malam, tepatnya tengah malam.

Karena takut salah sasaran jadi naruto kembali melihat kapal itu namun sekarang dengan mata khas uchiha, sharinggan. Di sana naruto melihat beberapa orang memegang pedang jadi naruto memutuskan bahwa mereka adalah perompak.

Karena tidak ingin mereka mendekat naruto dan dua temannya membuat headseals

" **katon : gokkayouu" "katon : gokkayouu** **" "fuuton : daitoppa"**

Muncul bola api berdiameter 2 meter dari mulut naruto dan rias, sedangkan muncul agin dari sekitar grafia, serangan mereka menuju kapan di musuh, karena gabungan api dan angin menyebabkan bola api tadi semakin besar.

" **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** **"**

'ceeessssss' 'dhuaarrrr'

Namun di depan kapal itu muncul naga air yang menjadikan sebagian api tadi menjadi asap, namun jutsu milik musuh masih kurang besar di bandingkan jutsu gabungan dari tim naruto, menyebabkan jutsu naruto mengenai kapal mereka.

'daarrrrr'

'drap' 'tap' 'tap'

"ada apa,," tanya tokiwa, dan anggota yang lain penasaran

"perompak,," singkat naruto, tokiwa dan lainnya mengangguk, dan menggantikan mereka berjaga malam ini.

Terlihat kapal musuh masih baik-baik saja hanya tiang untuk layarnya yang telah hangus terbakar, Yah setidaknya serangan gabungan naruto dan temannya tadi memberikan peringatan kepada mereka agar tidak mengganggu mereka lagi untuk saat ini.

-skip time

Hari-haripun terus beranti, kini tak terasa mereka [naruto, shizuka, yuki, tokiwa, rias (chunin), rosswisse (jounin), garfia (jounin)] sudah berada di depan gerbang konoha, gerbang yang besar, dan terbuat dari kayu dengan kanji api di tengahnya.

"akhirnya sampai juga, dan aku tak menyangka desa konoha akan seramai ini" ucap yuki

"yeah, aku juga tak menyangka" ucap gadis bersurai merah yang merupakan teman baru mereka (yang chunin)

Tak mau berlama-lama mereka pun memasuki gerbang konoha dan menuliskan nama mereka masing-masing di buku milik penjaga konoha.

Setelah selesai menulis nama mereka merekapun masuk ke dalam konoha, saat mereka berjalan banyak orang terutama laki-laki melihat mereka dengan dandangan tertarik apa lagi shizuka yang di kawal oleh enam orang layaknya ojou-sama, meskipun itu adalah kebenarannya.

Tujuan mereka saat ini adalah mencari penginapan, namun tak tanggung tanggung mereka menyewa rumah dengan ukuran sedang selama beberapa hari, setelah membereskan perlangkapan mereka mereka memutuskan untuk mencari makanan.

Agak lama mereka mencari makanan sebelum akhirnya mereka memilih, untuk kembali ke rumah yang mereka sewa, begitulah keseharian mereka beberapa hari ini, sampai tiba ujian tahap semi-final di mulai.

Naruto juga mendapat informasi bahwa ada uchiha yang masih hidup, namun naruto tidak terlalu percaya sebelum dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

-skip time

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu semua orang pun tiba, semua penduduk dan orang-orang luar mulai berbondong bondong menuju stadion tempat berlangsungnya pertandinganpun semi-final di mulai, banyak yang ingin menyaksikan pertandingan itu baik penduduk biasa maupun para ninja.

Begitu pula dengan shizuka, saat ini mereka berada di tempat VIP dimana tempat para damiyo ataupun orang-orang kaya menonton, sedangkan yang di samping shizuka hanya tokiwa, karena hanya boleh membawa satu pengawal, oleh karena itu naruto dan yang lainnya berada di tempat penonton biasa.

"baiklah ini adalah pertandingan terakhir yaitu, uchiha sasuke melawan sabaku no gaara" ucap wasit

"karena uchiha sasuke belum datang maka,,,"

'swuussss' sebelum wasit mengakhiri perkataannya ada pusaran angin di dekatnya, dan pusaran angin itu memperlihatkan sasuke dan kakashi

"yare-yare,, aku harap belum terlambat" ucap kakashi sambil melihat wasit

"yah,, hampir saja kau terlambat kakashi,," ucap wasit

"yasudah aku pergi dulu,, pofft" ucap kakashi sebelum menghilang dengan sushin

"karena uchiha sasuke sudah di arena,, " jeda wasit melirik kedua peserta, yang di balas anggukan

"HAJIME,," ucap wasit sebelum menjauh

\- Di tempat penonton

Awalnya naruto hanya diam karena tidak mendengar ucapan sang wasit

Namun beberapa saat kemudian membuat naruto kaget, karena dia mengenali sosok bersurai hitam itu, sosok itu merupakan sahabatnya, sahabat yang selalu menemaninya di saat dia sendirian ataupun berlatih bersama dulu.

Ya orang itu adalah uchiha sasuke, orang yang tidak dia ketehui masih hidup setelah tragedi pembantaiyan clannya, saat itu juga naruto mencoba tenang kembali dengan wajah datarnya mencoba menyembunyikan kebahagiannya karena sahabatnya masih hidup.

Namun naruto tidak memperhatikan bahwa shizuka sempat melihat perubahan wajah adiknya, jadi dia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa adiknya mengenal salah satu dari dua orang yang sedang bertarung saat ini, yah setidaknya dia bisa bertanya kepada adiknya nanti secara empat mata.

\- Di arena

" **katon : gokkayouu"**

Dari mulut sasuke muncul bola api cukup besar mencoba menghanguskan tubuh gaara, namun lagi lagi sasuke harus mendecih karena serangannya di tahan oleh pasir berbentuk dinding.

Merasa percuma memakai elmen api tingkat rendah, sasuke memutuskan menyerang gaara dengan kecepatannya.

'syuuttt' 'daaarrrr'

'syuuttt' 'daaarrrr'

'syuuttt' 'duummmmm'

Sasuke menghilang dari tempatnya dan langsung memukul gaara berkali-kali, dan berhasil di tangkis selama beberapa saat sebelum serangan sasuke dengan telak mengenai pipi gaara, sehingga gaara terbang hampir membentur tembok pertandingan, namun di gagalkan oleh pasir di gentongnya menahan badan gaara.

Asap pun berterbangan menghalangi pemandangan orang orang, namun tidak bagi sasuke karena dia mempunyai sharinggan dengan dua koma yang terus berputar pelan, mencoba melihat ataupun membaca gerakan lawan.

Setelah debu menghilang tampaklah gaara yang wajahnya di penuhi retakan, tiba-tiba pasir di gentong gaara berterbangan membentuk perlindungan sempurna gara yang berbentuk lingkaran.

Melihat perlindungan gaara, sasuke merasa tertantang dan kembali menyerang gaara dengan taijutsu.

'dar' 'dar' 'dar'

Sasuke bergerak cepat saat menyerang gara yang saat ini tubuhnya berada di dalam bola pasir, dengan mata ke tiganya melihat keadaan di luar perlindungannya.

'dar' 'darrr' 'daarrr'

Sasuke terus menyerang namun pasir gaara berhasil memblok serangannya, dan setiap tinjunya yang mengenai pasir gaara maka pasir gaara akan berbentuk runcing mencoba menusuknya.

Merasa serangan taijutsu merugikannya, jadi sasuke bergerak mundur mengambil jarak, merasa telah cukup sasuke membuat serangkaian headseals yang di pelajari dari gurunya.

'cip' 'cip' 'cip' 'cip'

Lama kelamaan muncul aliran listrik di tangan kirinya, namun tanpa sengaja dia menatap ke arah penonton, dan dia melihat sosok yang mirip dengan sahabatnya namun versi lebih dewasa, apalagi dengan mata sharinggannya sosok itu makin jelas.

Sosok itu tengah tersenyum kecil padanya, tapi dia masih bimbang apakah sosok itu hanya imajinasinya saja ataukah memang benar 'dia', pasalnya setelah pembantaian clannya sasuke sering melihat sosok tersebut namun saat ia hampiri sosok itu malah menghilang, ya mungkin karena traumanya.

Tapi melihat sosok itu tersenyum tipis, sasuke juga ikut tersenyum tipis sangat tipis hingga orang lain tidak mengetahiunya.

'walaupun engkau tiada tapi senyummu tetap ku ingat naru' batin sasuke miris, masih menganggap yang melihat pertandingannya adalah hasil imajinasinya.

'swuussh' 'swussh'

Sasukepun kembali ke dunia nyata saat satu bola pasir hampir mengenai kepalanya, saat kembali sadar sasuke langsung melesat menuju gaara dengan percikan petir di tangan kirinya.

Tanah yang awalnya tidak rusak namun setelah di lewati sasuke menjadi rusak membentuk garis panjang dari tempat sasuke mengeluarkan jutsu sampai tempat dia berpijak.

" **cidori"**

'duummmm'

Sasuke berhasil melubangi pertahanan terkuat gaara, namun sekarang yang sasuke lihat bukanlah gara, melainkan sosok dengan mata berbentuk suriken berwarna kuning, jadi sasuke kembali mengambil jarak.

'grrrr,,,,' geraman terdengar dari dalam pelindung milik gaara

"kankuro, temari, bisa gawat jika shukaku muncul saat ini, jadi kalian kuperintahkan untuk membawa gaara pergi,," ucap sang jounin pembimbing gaara dari suna

"ha'i" ucap kankuro dan temari sebelum membawa pergi gaara keluar dari dalam arena dan masuk ke hutan konoha, sedangkan shino dan sasuke ikut mengejar mereka, karena sasuke merasa bahwa pertarungannya belum selesai dan sasukepun berusaha melupakan imajinasi tentang sahabatnya tadi, tanpa tau bahwa sosok yang sasuke anggap ilusi tengah melihatnya dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca.

Beberapa saat kemudian menma, sakura, shikamaru, dan pakkun-anjing kakashi, mengejar sasuke.

Bersamaan dengan itu di kursi penonton terdapat nanyak bulu putih berjatuhan bulu itu merupakan induktor genjutsu, namun banyak juga ninja yang berhasil membatalkan genjutsu tersebut.

Begitu juga dengan naruto dan timnya mereka berhasil melepaskan pengaruh genjutsu itu.

'duarrr' 'duuaaaarrrrr' 'dhuarrrrrr'

Beberapa bunyi ledakan terdengar di luar tempat pertandingan

"sepertinya konoha sedang di serang, dan ingat perioritas utama kita melindungi shizuka-hime sama" ucap jounin di samping naruto, kalompok naruto yang mendengar perkataan jounin tadi langsung pergi menuju shizuka dengan cara masing-masing.

Sedangkan di tempat hokage kini dia terperangkap suatu kekkai berwarna merah, dan juga dia melihat salah satu muridnya yang masuk dalam 3 legenda sanin, namun menjadi missing-nin karena percobaannya terhadap manusia yaitu orochimaru.

"aku tak menyangka kau adalah dalang dari semua ini orochimaru" ucap hokage ke 3 aka hiruzen sarutobi

"heh,, mau bagaimana lagi aku ingin menghancurkan konoha" ucap orochimaru

"kalu begitu kau harus menghadapiku terlebih dahulu, orochimaru,,"

"saa,, baiklah" ucap orochimaru sambil melesat maju.

'trangg' 'trangg' 'traanng'

Jual beli seranganpun terjadi, baik taijutsu, kenjutsu ataupun ninjutsu.

(pertarungan mereka seperti di canon, dimana orochimaru menggunaka edotensei hasirama dan tobirama, serta kematian hiruzen kerana menyegel mereka. Kita langsung ke karakter utama saja namun di waktu yang bersamaan)

Di tempat shizuka keadaannya agak buruk karena beberapa ninja menyamar menjadi orang kaya dan membunuh beberapa di antara mereka, untung saja naruto cs telah tiba untuk membantu tokiwa yang kesusahan melawan mereka seorang diri.

'tringg' suara detingan logam saling beradu

"hn, tak akan ku biarkan kalian membunuh shizuka-nee" ucap naruto setelah mementalkan kunai yang di lemparkan musuh, sedangkan yang lainnya sudah berpencar agar musuh lebih cepat di ringkus.

"aku tidak perduli siapa kau bocah,, yang jelas kau salah memilihku sebagai lawanmu" ucap laki-laki di depan naruto

" **Katon: Karyū Endan** **"**

Muncul naga api dari mulut ninja di depan naruto, tak ingin terpanggang narutopun membuat jutsu

" **katon :** **Gouka Mekkyaku** **"**

Dari mulut naruto mengeluarkan api berbentuk dinding yang berukuran lumayan besar, karena jutsu naruto termasuk jutsu A-rank.

'dhuuuaaarrrr'

Saat ke dua jutsu berbenturan tarjadi ledakan lumayan besar, namun karena jutsu musuh lebih rendah kualitasnya maka jutsu narutolah yang berhasil memanggang laki-laki itu.

Dengan nafas ter-engah-engah (karena menggunakan jutsu A-rank) naruto berjalan ke arah shizuka yang berada 10 meter darinya, tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaannya, untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada serangan mendadak.

-skip time

Saat ini keadaan konoha benar-benar kacau, dengan banyaknya rumah yang hancur karena invasi gabungan suna-oto yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu, kini mereka- para shinobi maupun penduduk- sedang memperbaiki beberapa rumah yang rusak.

Kini naruto, shizuka, yuki, tokiwa, rias (chunin), rosswisse (jounin), garfia (jounin), akan kembali ke desa nadeshiko karena rumah penginapan mereka hancur, dan karena mereka telah bertemu jiraiya serta mendapatkan informasi bahwa jiraiya masih butuh waktu, maka sudah tidak ada alasan lain bagi mereka untuk tetap tinggal.

Kecuali dengan naruto, saat ini dia masih ingin bertemu dengan sahabatnya, namun saat dia berfikir 'mungkin sasuke sudah kembali seperti dulu', karena dia melihat sasuke tidak berusaha menemuinya sama sekali, sedangkan dia tidak bisa meninggalkan shizuka karena sudah merupakan tugasnya melindungi shizuka.

"kau yakin tidak apa-apa naru-chan jika pulang sekarang" tanya shizuka

"apa kita punya pilihan lain" jawab naruto

"err,, tidak, karena hampir semua shinobi yang tidak memiliki hubungan dengan konoha, harus pergi untuk sementara demi mencegah serangan lain katanya" ucap shizuka agak kesal.

Begitulah salah satu perbincangan saat perjalanan mereka, walaupun terkadang yuki ataupun rias saling mengejek satu sama lain, hingga memberi sedikit warna untuk perjalanan mereka kembali pulang.

TBC

Akhirnya bisa di up juga,,, maaf atas terlambatnya update kawan, hehehe,,,,,

Karena senin depa author bakalan ada UNBK kelas 12 makanya author memutuskan update.(sekaligus minta doa) #kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Kalo ada pertanyaan silahkan di tanyakan, bisa melalui review ataupun pm, dan setiap pertanyaan akan di posting di fanfic ini.

Untuk next chapter tentang flashback naruto ketemu sasuke aja, gimana.? Sekaligus sasuke keluar konoha kalo gak mepet.

See you next chap,,,,,,

 **Special thanks for :**

 **The reaper of worlds, guest, nina, yuko, yuko, skye haruna, dan juga yang sudah follow, maupun favorit.**

 **serta semua yang udah nyempatin baca fic yang entahlah (karena setiap pemikiran orang berbeda).**

 **FFFFFFF**

 **FFFFFF**

 **FFFFF**

 **FFFF**

 **FFF**

 **FF**

 **F**


	8. Chapter 8

**NARUTO KUNOICHI NADESHIKO**

Disclaimer : naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya seorang yang memiliki inesial MK titik.

Warning : typo berserakan, bahasa terserah author, female naru, uciha naru, dan lainnya.

Sumarry : Pada saat pembantaian klan uchiha naruto di bawa oleh kaa-sannya keluar konoha dan dia terdampar di pulau tempat desa nadeshiko dan membuang marga ucihanya agar tidak ada yang tau bahwa dia adalah uciha, bagaimana kehidupan naruto saat dia menjadi kunoichi di sana /fem naru /uchiha naru.

START

Matahari telah berada di atas kepala, menunjukkan bahwa pagi hari telah berubah menjadi siang hari.

Di bawah pohon kini terlihat beberapa gadis sedang berteduh, salah satu gadis bersurai hitam panjang diikat portail, memakai kaos berwarna hitam, dengan bawahan celana training berwarna serupa, dia adalah naruto.

Naruto dan ke tiga sahabatnya sedang tiduran di bawah pohon dekat training ground, setelah naruto dan para sahabatnya selesai berlatih tadi mereka mamilih beristirahat di tempat ini, karena hawanya yang sejuk.

Naruto pov

Tak terasa sudah satu bulan sejak aku melihat ujian chunin di konoha, mungkin saat ini konoha telah di perbaiki sepenuhnya, setidaknya itulah yang terlintas di pikiranku.

Dan kematian hokage ke tiga telah menyebar dengan cepat, mungkin akan ada yang menyerang konoha kembali, tapi melihat kemiliteran konoha aku jadi ragu akan ada yang menyerang salah satu dari 5 desa besar itu.

Terlapas dari itu aku juga memikirkan sosok lain yang ternyata masih hidup setelah pembantaian klan, ya dia adalah uchiha sasuke sahabatku sekaligus orang yang aku sukai.

Ya aku menyukai sahabatku, karena seperti yang kalian tau tidak ada yang namanya sahabat antara lelaki dan perempuan, karena salah satu dari mereka pasti ada yang menyimpan perasaan, mungkin itu juga berlaku untukku.

Tapi jika memang benar dia tidak menyukaiku, maka sudah ku putuskan aku akan berusaha melupakannya, mungkin lebih baik aku mengikuti alur untuk saat ini, karena masa depan masihlah sebuah misteri, yaa walaupun aku tidak yakin ini perasaan suka **mungkin ini hanya perasaan kagum ke sasuke**.

Mengingat sasuke, aku jadi teringat saat bertemu pertama kali dengannya dulu.

Naruto pov end

 **Flashback**

Saat ini sasuke sedang berlatih dengan kakaknya –itachi, sasuke menggunakan baju hitam lambang uchiha di belakangnya dangan celana pendek putih, sedangkan itachi memakai kaos hitam dengan bawahan celana hitam panjang.

'tap'

'tap'

Sedang asik-asiknya latihan, sasuke mendengar langkah kaki, dan membuatnya waspada, namun berbeda dengan itachi yang hanya tenang-tenang saja di samping sasuke.

"yo, itachi"

Dari balik semak yang tinggi –menurut sasuke (sasuke masih bocah, plakk), dari semak itu juga itachi melihat sahabatnya shishui dengan pakaian kasualnya.

"hn, sedang apa kau di sini,,," tanya itachi

"hmm,, ya bagimana ya, aku mengajak naru-chan jalan-jalan sebagai permintaan maaf, karena seperti yang kau tau, akhir-akhir aku ini sering melakukan misi" ucap shishui, itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat tidak melihat adik sahabatnya itu.

"tapi, dimana naru-chan,," tanya itachi, well itachi yang merupakan sahabat shishui tentu mengetahui tentang naruto, karena sudah sering ke rumah shishui.

Shisui mendangar ucapan itachi mulai mencari naruto di sekitarnya namun nihil, seakan keberadaan naruto memang tidak ada sama sekali.

'd-dimana naru-chan,,' batin shishui, sambil membanyangkan wajah kaa-channya 'glegg,, mati aku' lanjutnya

"N-NARU-CHAN" teriak shishui ke arah belakang, siapa tau dia ketinggalan. Atau mungkin di culik hantu hiii. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan karena opsi ke 2 terlalu berlebihan.

'groooaarrrr'

"tolong nii-san" samar-samar terdengar suara naruto, mendengar itu shishui langsung berlari ke arah dia tadi datang, sedangkan itachi mengikuti shishui dengan sasuke di gendongannya.

'groooaarrrr'

Saat ini di depan naruto ada beruang besar –menurut naruto yang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

'nii-san aku takut' batin naruto, menggigit bibirnya mencoba menahan tangis, naruto kembali mencoba berdiri tapi itu sia-sia mengigat kaki kanannya sudah terkilir barusan.

Beruang itu terus melangkah mendekat ke arah seorang anak yang berani-beraninya membangunkannya tidur, dan tak memakan waktu lama beruang itu telah sampai di depan anak itu.

Melihat beruang sebesar itu telah berada di depannya membuat naruto menunduk, menutup mata dan telinganya, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit saat pukulan itu mengenainya.

'grooaarrr-'

'crassh' 'bruk'

Bersamaan saat beruang itu akan memukul naruto, ada pedang pendek yang memotong lehernya hingga kepalanya terpisah di dari badannya.

Beberapa saat telah berlalu namun naruto tak kunjung merasakan sakit.

"daijobu, ka imotou"

Mendengar suara yang dikenalnya, naruto pun membuka mata serta mendongakkan kepalanya, sekarang di depan naruto terlihat shishui yang menatapnya hawatir.

'grebb'

"h-hiks,, hikss,, hueee,," setelah memeluk nii-sannya tangis narutopun pecah, karena teringat kejadian tadi.

'tap' 'tap' itachi yang telah datang merasa bingung dengan yang terjadi, namun saat melihat mayat beruang itu, itachi langsung mengerti.

\- (AN: umur sasuke masih 4 tahun dan naruto 3 tahun)

Saat ini naruto telah berhenti menangis, dan tempat mereka sekarang bukan di dalam hutan melainkan di padang rumput, dengan posisi membentuk dua arah saling berlawanan, dengan naruto di depan shishui, itachi dan sasuke.

"jadi,, naru-chan bagaimana kau bisa bertemu beruang itu,," tanya shishui memecah keheningan.

Mendengar pertanyaan shishui naruto menjadi malu, well katakanlah itu karena kecerobohannya.

"a-aku tidak mau menceritakannya" ucap naruto menunduk dengan wajah merah, awalnya shishui merasa naruto akan trauma tapi melihat wajah naruto memerah membuatnya ingin tau caritanya.

"naru-chan, kau harus menceritakannya jika tidak ingin aku beritau kaa-san" ucap shishui, walaupun ujung-ujungnya pasti shishui yang kena marah.

"hufft,, baiklah" pasrah naruto karena naruto pun pernah melihat shishui di marahi oleh kaa-sannya, dan percayalah itu bukan hal bagus.

"saat aku dan shishui-nii jalan-jalan tadi aku melihat kupu-kupu yang indah, jadi aku mencoba menengkapnya, dan terus mengejarnya namun aku kehilangan jejak kupu-kupu itu, tapi saat aku berbalik aku tidak melihat shishui-nii jadi aku menelusuri jalan di hutan,,"

"Dan saat itu juga aku kembali melihat kupu-kupu tadi jadi aku mengejarnya lagi, hah kupu-kupu itu sangat gesit coba saja jika aku punya sharinggan pasti kupu-kupu tadi sudah kena" ucap naruto sebal

'ekhhemm'

"kembali ke cerita beruang tadi, dan apa-apan kau naru-chan, sharingan kau buat untuk menagkap kupu-kupu,," kata shishui

"baiklah, dan bukannya terserah naru mau buat apa sharinggan itu,," ucap naruto sambil membuat wajah garang, namun bukan wajah garang yang muncul malah naruto semakin imut sehingga shishui mencubit pipi naruto.

"ittai,, h-hei apa maksudnya cubitan tadi nii-san"

"sebaiknya kau cepat lanjutkan ceritamu" potong itachi, yang sudah tidak kuat dengan wajah naruto yang menurutnya kawaii itu.

"baiklah,, baiklah,, aku terus mengejar kupu-kupu tadi dan kembali kehilangan jejaknya, jadi aku menendang batu sembarangan arah untuk pelampiasan kekesalanku, setelah itu terdengar suara geraman kecil, namun karena aku mengira itu hanya perasaanku saja jadi aku kembali mencari nii-san,,"

"dan aku kembali bertemu kupu-kupu tadi, entah sudah berapa kali aku bertemu dengannya, tapi kupu-kupu tadi terbang di atas sebuah batu yang aneh karena batu itu empuk, tapi aku menghiraukan itu dan memanjat batu tadi,,"

"setelah beberapa kali melompat untuk dapat kupu-kupu tadi akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkan kupu-kupu tadi, tapi tiba-tiba batu aneh tadi bergerak jadi aku terjatuh, ternyata batu tadi adalah beruang yang sedang tidur, saat bangun beruang itu mencoba menyerangku"

"tapi aku berhasil menghindar dan lari,, selanjutnya kau pasti tau apa yang terjadi" ucap naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari nii-sannya.

"pfftt,, hahaha" tawa shishui pecah setelah mendengar cerita naruto, sedangkan itachi hanya tersenyum.

"mouuu,, diamlah nii-san" ucap naruto

"hehehe,, hah,, Namun ceritamu tadi sungguh menghibur" ucap sahishui menyeringai

"mouu,, diamlah nii-san atau aku akan memberitahunya ke kaa-san, karena nii-san membiarkanku seorang diri di hutan"

Mendengar ancaman naruto membuat shishui berkeringat dingin, karena naruto merupakan anak bungsu sekaligus anak kesayangan kaa-sannya.

"baiklah,, baiklah,,"

Mendengar percakapan kakak beradik itu membuat itachi sweetdrop, karena ancaman shishui berhasil di kembalikan.

"hn, dobe" komen sasuke, itachi yang mendengarnya melirik adiknya.

"a-apa,,"

"hn, selain dobe kau juga bermasalah dengan telinga ya,," ejek sasuke

"k-kau,, dasar teme" balas naruto

"dobe"

"teme"

"dobe"

"tem-"

'pletak' 'pletak'

"diamlah kalian berdua,," ucap shishui setelah memberi jitakan kasih sayang ke sasuke dan naruto.

Setelah kejadian itu baik sasuke maupun naruto sering bertemu di kompleks klan uchiha maupun di rumah mereka karena shishui dan itachi sering mampir dangan membawa adik mereka, dan karena kedekatan itu pula naruto ataupun sasuke sering berlatih bersama.

 **Flashback end**

Mengingat itu membuat naruto tersenyum, dan menjadi pusat perhatian para sahabatnya karena senyumnya itu.

"hey,, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri,," ucap yuki, yang menyadarkan naruto kembali.

"hn,," gumam naruto dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"ah sudahlah, bahaimana jika kita mengambil misi saja" usul sinra

"ah,, ya aku setuju, aku sudah bosan beberapa hari ini tidak keluar desa" ucap sona

"aku juga setuju"

"hn"

"tapi apa kah tidak apa-apa kita melakukan misi ber-empat,," ucap sinra

"bukankah empat orang itu jumlah maksimal dalam misi" respon sona

"kau benar tapi itu saat kitaa genin"

"sudahlah, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang"

"baiklah, ayo kita ke kantor ketua" ucap yuki semangat

Setelah beberapa saat naruto dan teman-temannya sudah ada di depan pemimpin desa ini.

"jadi kalian akan mengambil misi,," ucap hikari basa-basi

"ha'i,, kami akan mengambil misi hikari-sama"

"memang ada beberapa misi untuk chunin, tapi menurutku jumlah kalian terlalu banyak,, jadi siapa diantara kalian yang tidak ingin ikut,,," tanya hikari

"kalau begitu aku tidak akan ikut dalam misi ini,," ucap naruto

"jangan, biar aku saja yang tidak ikut naru-chan" ucap yuki

"tidak apa-apa aku akan mengambil misi yang lain saja, lagi pula aku masih ingin bersantai sedikit lebih lama lagi"

"baiklah, tapi kita tetap bersahabatkan,," tanya yuki khawatir

"tentu saja, kita tetap sahabat, Cuma beberapa hari tidak bertemu kan,,," ucap naruto tersenyum tipis

"baiklah, jika keputusanmu sudah bulat, jika ada sesuatu jangan sungkan membicarakannya dengan kami naru-chan" ucap sona

"hn"

"baiklah misi kalian adalah mengawal satu pedagang kaya pulang ke desa iwagakure dengan selamat" ucap hikari

"pedagang itu sudah berada di sebuah kapal dengan beberapa pengawal ninja dari iwagakure, apa kalian ingin menegambil misi ini,," tanya hikari

"ha'i, kami akan mengambilnya hikari-sama"

"lebih cepat lebih baik, karena mereka akan segera berangkat ke iwagakure,,, kalian boleh pergi sekarang" lanjut hikari

"ha'i,,,, kami berangkat hikari-sama, naru-chan" ucap mereka sebelum pergi

"hn" respon naruto

Di dalam kantor hanya tinggal naruto dan hikari, setelah cukup lama diam naruto mengambil inisiatif berbicara.

"jadi, apa misi untukku hikari-sama" ucap naruto

"jika hanya berdua kau boleh memanggilku kaa-sama naruto"

"ha'i,, jadi apa misi untukku kaa-sama,," ucap naruto

"misimu akan ku beri tau sebentar lagi setelah anggotamu yang satu lagi datang"

"t-tapi-"

"tidak ada penolakan" potong hikari, mendengar itu membuat naruto membuang nafas pasrah.

"baik-baik, jadi siapa yang akan menemaniku,," mendengar kepasrahan anak angkatnya membuat hikari tersenyum.

'tok' 'tok' 'tok'

"masuk" ucap hikari

Di balik pintu itu terlihat gadis bersurai hitam dengan iris berwarna violet, serta aset yang melebihi rata-rata, dia adalah serafall sitri kakak dari sona yang merupakan sahabatnya, dan juga serafall merupakan jounin.

"akhirnya kau datang sera-chan, aku memiliki misi untukmu dan untuk naru-chan" ucap hikari

"misi apa hikari sama,," tanya serafall

"kau dan naru-chan akan memburu para bandit di perbatasan kirigakure, dan berhati-hatilah, karena yang ku tau ada beberapa dari mereka yang merupakan ninja" ucap hikari

"ha'i kami mengerti hikari-sama"

"kalian boleh pergi,," ucap hikari

"ha'i" ucap mereka sebelum pergi ke luar ruangan

Saat ini lagit telah menjadi jingga, menandakan bahwa hari sudah sore, dengan rembulan yang menyinari bumi semakin terang seiring langit yang berubah makin petang.

Tim naruto saat ini berada di kapal yang menuju ke kirigakure, tempat mereka akan melakukan misi itu.

Terlihat naruto yang saat ini tengah bersantai sambil memandangi tempat terbenamnya matahari, begitu juga serafall sekarang dia berada di samping naruto.

"kurasa misi ini akan sedikit menyulitkan, jika apa yang dikatakan hikari-sama benar, bahwa ada beberapa dari para bandit itu yang seorang ninja" ucap serafall memulai percakapan

"ya, ku pikir juga begitu" jawab naruto

"jadi kita harus lebih berhati-hati saat berhadapan dengan mereka nanti." Saran serafall, yang di jawab anggukan naruto

Di perjalanan ada saja beberapa bajak laut yang mengganggu, seperti sekarang. Saat ini naruto sedang berhadapan dengan sekawanan bajak laut yang memeandang remeh dirinya.

"sebaiknya kau menyerah, kami tak ingin membuat kulit mulusmu itu di penuhi luka,," ucap salah satu orang

"hahaha,,, yang di katakan temanku benar, bagaimana jika kau ikut kami saja, nanti kau akan kami buat merasakan surga dunia" lanjut yang satunya sambil tersenyum menjijikkan nemurut naruto.

Tapi naruto hanya memandang mereka datar, sama sekali tak terpengaruh ucapan mereka.

"hn" gumam naruto sambil melaju ke arah salah satu dari mereka yang berada di depan, dan langsung menyarbetkan kunainya.

'crassh' Seketika itu pula suasana menjadi sunyi, karena suara benda tajam berbenturan dengan daging.

"k-kau,, apa yang kau lakukan bocah"

"membunuh sampah seperti kalian" ucap naruto yang telah berhasil manebas leher pria paling depan.

"grrrrr,,, ayo serang bocah itu"

Setelah mendengar teriakan temannya semua bajak laut itu maju menyerang naruto dengan membabi buta.

'ctingg' 'ctangg' 'trannkkk' 'bughh' 'craasshhh'

Pertempuran terus terjadi dimana jumlah para bajak laut tadi berkurang secara drastis, karena mereka tidak bisa mengikuti pergerakan naruto, sedangkan naruto dengan mudahnya menebas mereka satu-persatu dengan bantuan mata uchiha.

Pertarungan mereka berlangsung lumayan lama karena ada beberapa dari mereka yang mempunyai skill kenjutsu lumayan, tapi tetap saja pertarungan itu di menangkan oleh naruto.

TBC

Akhirnya bisa di up juga,,, maaf atas terlambatnya update kawan, hehehe,,,,,

Misi kali ini merupakan misi terakhir naruto sebelum masuk ARC Naruto Shippudent.

Saya berterima kasih pada semua yang sudah mendukung serta menunggu fic ini. Dan terimakasih atas doa-doa kalian di chap sebelumnya.

 **Sedikit jawaban review**

Q : Siapa pairnya ?

A : untuk pair masih bingung antara sasuke sama menma, walau naru suka sasuke tapi masih Cuma rasa kagum.

Q : sekolah jurusan apa thor ?

A: TGB (teknik gambar bangunan)

Kalo ada pertanyaan silahkan di tanyakan, bisa melalui review ataupun pm, dan setiap pertanyaan akan di posting di fanfic ini.

See you next chap,,,,,,

 **Special thanks for :**

 **Nina, skye haruna, dragon dxd, shabilla, fatan, ty, risky56, yuko, LufieSerpHeice, dan juga yang sudah follow, maupun favorit.**

 **serta semua yang udah nyempatin baca fic yang entahlah (karena setiap pemikiran orang berbeda).**

 **FFFFFFF**

 **FFFFFF**

 **FFFFF**

 **FFFF**

 **FFF**

 **FF**

 **F**


	9. Chapter 9

**NARUTO KUNOICHI NADESHIKO**

Disclaimer : naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya seorang yang memiliki inesial MK titik.

Warning : typo berserakan, bahasa terserah author, **female naru** **to** **(di fic ini naruto jadi perempuan)** , uciha naru, dan lain-lain.

Sumarry : Pada saat pembantaian klan uchiha naruto di bawa oleh kaa-sannya keluar konoha dan dia terdampar di pulau tempat desa nadeshiko dan membuang marga ucihanya agar tidak ada yang tau bahwa dia adalah uciha, bagaimana kehidupan naruto saat dia menjadi kunoichi di sana /fem naru /uchiha naru.

START

Kapal yang di tumpangi naruto akhirnya sampai juga di pelabuhan kirigakure, naruto dan serafallpun turun dan bergegas ke kantor mizukage yang letaknya lumayan jauh (menurut ninja) dari sana.

Tak memerlukan waktu lama kini mereka telah melihat pintu gerbang utama kirigakure, mereka melangkah masuk secara perlahan dan mengarah ke tempat pos di dekat pintu itu dan menuliskan nama mereka di daftar pengunjung, Setelah itu mereka langsung pergi ke kantor mizukage.

...()()()()()()()()()()()()...

'tok' 'tok' 'tok'

"masuk" ucap suara dari balik pintu

'kriieet'

'tap' 'tap'

"lapor mizukage-sama, kami adalah ninja dari nadeshiko, datang karena ada misi yang harus di lakukan" ucap gadis cebol bersurai hitam dengan aset yang menghianati tubuhnya yang bisa kita panggil serafall.

"dan misi apa itu,," tanya sang mizukage

Mendengar ucapan misukage serafall segera beranjak dari taempatnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan, misukage menerima gulungan itu dan membacanya.

Tertulis dengan detail yang isinya author ringkas 'memburu para bandit di perbatasan kirigakure yang beberapa merupakan missing nin'.

"hmm, jadi kalian yang mengambil misi ini, baiklah kalian bisa melakukannya di perbatasan hutan sebelah barat yang kabarnya terdapat sekumpulan bandit yang berjumlah cukup banyak" ucap mizukage.

Sebenarnya kirigakure bisa menanganinya sendiri, namun jika mereka melakukan itu sama saja bunuh diri, karena pasukan di kirigakure masih terbilang sedikit untuk salah satu desa ninja terbesar, karena terjadi peperangan internal beberapa waktu lalu.

"hai', kami akan berangkat sekarang karena daerah itu cukup jauh dari sini" ucap serafall, mizukage hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar itu.

Melihat respon mizukage membuat mereka membungkukkan sedikit badannya sebelum menuju pintu dan menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup.

...()()()()()()()()()()()()...

'tap' 'tap' 'tap'

Perjalanan mereka hanya di temani ketenangan sebelum serafall membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"nee,, naru-chan, bagaimana jika sebelum menjalankan misi, kita makan dulu,," usul serafall, naruto terlihat berfikir sebentar.

"hn, terserah" balas naruto

Mendengar ucapan naruto membuat serafall menjadi bingung, namun mengerti bahwa naruto tidak mempermasalahkan ajakannya membuat serafall senang.

"ikuti aku" naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala dan mengekori serafall yang berjalan ke sebuah kedai.

-skip time

Saat ini matahari telah berada di atas kepala, menandakan sudah siang hari, naruto pun sedari tadi telah melakukan perjalanan ke perbatasan hutan sebelah barat, tepatnya desa kirigakure berbatasan dengan amegakure atau desa hujan.

'...' 'srakkk' 'srakkk' 'trangg' 'traangg'

Saat suasana tenang tiba-tiba ada beberapa kunai mengarah ke mereka, namun dengan reflek yang sudah di asah mereka berhasil menghindari kunai-kunai itu.

'tap' 'tap'

Di depan mereka ada sekelompok orang yang berjumlah kira kira 20 orang, mereka masing-masing memegang senjata, baik itu kapak, pedang, katana, dan lain-lain.

"lihat, kita mendapatkan mangsa, dan bonus dua gadis cantik" ucap seseorang dari mereka.

"hahaha,, ya kau benar, tampaknya kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini" ucap yang lainnnya.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan mereka hanya diam menunjukkan wajah datarnya, namun di dalam batinnya dia marah, sangat marah malah, karena ini yang paling di bencinya.

seseorang yang merendahkan kaum hawa, seseorang yang berfikir bahwa kaumnya hanyalah pemuas nafsu mereka, Dia tidak akan memaafkan mereka, 'mereka harus mati' batinnya.

selagi para bandit itu mengoceh, tanpa sadar bahwa salah satu dari dua gadis di depannya telah menghilang dan muncul di depan mereka.

'crasshh' 'brukk' 'brukk'

Suasana menjadi sunyi karena ke dua teman mereka sudah meregang nyawa dalam sekali tebasan gadis bersurai hitam ekorkuda dengan mata hitam agak kemerahan.

"dua tumbang tinggal delapan belas lagi" gumam naruto

"a-apa yang kau lakukan,,," ucap tanpa sadar salah satu bandit, namun naruto hanya menatap mereka datar.

"hyaaa,," teriak beberapa bandit lainnya sambil berlari ke arah naruto.

'swussh' 'crassh'

Tebasan pertama datang dari depan secara vertikal, namun berhasil di hindari dengan mudah oleh naruto dengan memiringkan badannya ke kanan, dan nyarbetkan kunai di tangan kirinya ke leher bandit A.

Tak berhenti sampai di situ bandit B, C, D, E. Mengepung dari segala sisi, namun dengan bantuan sharinggan tiga tomoe nya naruto mengantisipasi serangan itu dengan melompat dan melemparkan satu shuriken ke masing-masing kepala dan leher mereka.

'crashhh'

Entah karena terkejut atau apa, di dahi ataupun leher mereka telah menancap shuriken yang tadi di lempar Naruto, bahkan mereka tak sempat berteriak.

"apa hanya begini kemampuan kalian,," remeh Naruto kepada sisa bandit tadi.

Sisa bandit tadi merasa kesal mendengar ucapan Naruto, apalagi ucapan itu keluar dari seorang perempuan.

"grrrrr,, kau akan mati, semuanya ayo serang dia" perintah salah satu bandit yang sepertinya merupakan ketua mereka.

"hyaaaaa" ucap bandit lainnya yang kembali maju.

Seakan mereka bukan apa-apa, Naruto kembali menghabisi mereka dengan mudah, dengan wajah dinginnya, bagaimanapun juga mereka hanyalah bandit dan merupakan anak buah, jadi bukan masalah buat naruto.

Namun berbeda dengan ketua bandit itu yang melihat anak buahnya di bantai dengan mudah menjadi berkeringat dingin.

"hey kalian bertiga ayo buat jutsu" ucapnya ke anak buah yang lainnya.

"t-tapi bagaimana dengan mereka,," tanya salah satu anak buah buahnya.

"lihatlah, mereka di bantai habis-habisan, mereka akan tetap mati" ucap bos mereka lagi, menyadari mereka akan segera terpojok, mereka melirik satu sama lainnya dan mengangguk.

"baiklah,,"

Lalu masing masing mereka membuat headseals yang berbeda satu sama lainnya. tapi Naruto tampak tak menyadari bahaya yang akan datang ke dirinya beberapa saat lagi.

Berbeda dengan serafall justru curiga dengan mereka yang menjauh, dan kecurigaannya semakin jelas saat melihat mereka membuat headseals, merasa temannya dalam bahaya serafall membuat juga membuat headseals.

" **Katon: Karyū Endan** **" "** K **aton: Hibashiri** **" "** **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu** **" "** **Fūton: Kamikaze** **"** ucap keempat bandit atau bisa kita sebut missing nin itu hampir bersamaan.

Merasakan panas di samping kirinya, membuat naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke kiri, di kiri naruto terlihat naga api dengan beberapa cincin api mengitarinya dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar melesat ke arah Naruto.

" **Doton kekkai: dorou doumu"** ucap serafall tak mau temannya dalam bahaya. 'bisa-bisa aku di bunuh olehnya jika membiarkan naru-chan terluka parah' batin serafall.

'srakkk' 'Blaaarrrrrr'

Hasil dari ledakan itu mengeluarkan asap yang cukup tebal, hingga menghalagi pandangan orang-orang di sana.

'semoga saja dinding tanah tadi sempat melindungi naru-chan, jika tidak,,, 'gleggg' matilah aku' batin serafall dengan keringat dingin di wajahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian asap telah menghilang, dan memperlihatkan kubah setengah lingkaran yang terbuat dari tanah.

'fiuuhh,, syukurlah masih sempat' batin serafall bernafas lega.

Kemudian pandangan serafall terarah kesisa para bandit tadi, dan kembali membuat headseals saat para bandit tadi diam, entah apa yang ada di pikiran mereka, mungkin terkejut.

" **Doton: ganchuso"** ucap serafall setelah menghentakkan tanyannya ke tanah.

Dari sekitar para bandit itu muncul ratusan tombak tanah menghujani mereka yang tidak bisa menghindar karena terkepung.

'srak' 'srakk' 'srakkk'

'jrass' 'jrasss' 'jraass' 'arrrgghh' 'arrgghh'

Yang terdengar dari mereka hanyalah jaritan terakhir mereka yang terdengar di hutan.

Beberapa saat kemudian serafall menghampiri naruto yang tampak agak kelelahan.

"sepertinya mereka hanyalah missing nin rank-B, dan ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan" ucap serafall

"hn,," gumam naruto mengikuti serafall dari belakang.

Merekapun kembali ke atas pohon dan melompat layaknya monye- err maksudnya shinobi, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda karena bandit, dan mereka pun menghilang di tengah rimbunnya hutan.

...()()()()()()()()()()()()...

Haripun sudah mulai larut malam namun Naruto dan Serafall belum juga sampai ke tempat yang menjadi tempat sering munculnya bandit yang menjadi tujuan misi mereka, ya walaupunmereka tidak tau dimana tempatnya.

'tap'

'tap'

Serafall berhenti di sebuah dahan, melihat itu Naruto mengikuti Serafall dan berhenti di sampingnya.

"apa ada masalah,," tanya Naruto

"tidak, aku hanya berfikir lebih baik kita beristirahat di sini malam ini, karena kita masih belum tau pasti kekuatan musuh" ucap Serafall.

"maksud Sera-nee, informasi yang di berikan mizukage-sama bisa saja salah,," tanya Naruto, Serafall mengenggukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"tapi bukankah lebih bagus jika kita menyerang pada saat malam hari,," lanjut naruto

"itu memang benar, tapi kita masih belum melihat satupun musuh, bahkan sensorku tidak merasakan musuh dalam 30 meter" ucap Serafall.

"baiklah jika menurut Sera-nee lebih baik istirahat, lagipula yang menjadi captainnya adalah Sera-nee" putus naruto pasrah dengan wajah datar.

"yosh, baiklah untuk giliran berjaga pertama aku yang akan berjaga,," putus Serafall.

"hn,," gumam naruto sambil menghidupkan api unggun yang akan membuat mereka hangat, dan juga agar membuat hewan menjauh dari mereka.

...()()()()()()()()()()()()...

-skip time

Sinar sang surnya sudah cukup tinggi, sedangkan dua orang yang berasal dari desa nadeshiko kini tengah dalam posisi yang sulit, mereka adalah Naruto dan Serafall.

Mereka dalam posisi sulit karena pasalnya badan mereka kini tengah terikat dengan tangan di belang tubuh mereka dengan tali yang terikat ke pohon, tak berselang lama salah satu dari mereka mengerjapkan matanya dan tampaklah iris kelam sekelam langit malam.

-Naruto pov

'u-uuhhh, kepalaku pusing'

Akupun mengangkat tanganku, ingin memengang kepalaku, t-tapi kenapa tanganku terasa terikat, aku pun menoleh ke bawah melihat tanganku, saat itu mataku kembali melebar, karena tubuhku terikat tali dengan erat.

Saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan aku melihat rekanku, Sera-nee yang sedang terikat dengan posisi yang hampir sama denganku, terikat dengan pakaian yang masih terpakai.

'hufttt,, syukurlah' batinku

Sepertinya mereka tidak menyentuh tubuh kami, setidaknya aku harus bersyukur tentang itu.

Tentang tadi malam terakhir kali yang ku ingat adalah teriakan Sera-nee yang melihatku dengan khawatir, lalu setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap.

-Naruto pov end

"kheh,, kau sudah sadar bocah" ucap sebuah suara, yang cukup mengagetkan Naruto, Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju arah suara tadi berasal.

Dia melihat pria bersurai putih dengan bekas luka memenjang dari dahi kirinya ke pipi kirinya, bekas luka itu diagonal dengan melewati mata kirinya.

"s-siapa kau,," tanya naruto datar

"kau tidak mengetahuiku ya,,"

"tidak papa, mungkin kau berasal jauh dari sini, perkenalkan aku adalah Kasim missing nin rank-A dari kumogakure, sekaligus ketua bandit di sini" ucapnya.

"b-bagaimana kami bisa tertangkap, padahal kami sudah mengecek keadaan sekitar malam itu,," ucap Naruto tak mengerti.

"kau ingin tau,,, khehh,, baiklah akan aku ceritakan" ucap pria yang kita tau bernama Kasim.

Pada saat Kasim akan memulai bercerita Serafall juga sudah bangun dan terdiam setelah orang itu akan bercerita kelengahannya pada saat itu.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Pada malam itu seperti yang kita tau bahwa Serafall yang berjaga dan Naruto yang beristirahat, namun tanpa mereka sadari beberapa pasang mata kini tengah menatap mereka dengan intens.

Dan tanpa mereka (Naru dan Sera) sadari beberapa pasang mata yang mengawasi mereka telah menebarkan obat tidur yang tak berbau dan tak berwarna di udara sekitar Naruto dan Serafall.

'sepertinya suasana malam ini terlalu sunyi' batin Serafall yang merasa curiga.

Rasa curiga Serafall semakin menjadi tatkala mendengar bunyi semak-semak walaupun bunyinya samar-samar dan sangat kecil, tapi jangan pernah meremehkan pendengaran seorang jounin.

Merasa akan ada penyerangan, Serafall membangunkan Naruto.

"ru-chan"

"Naru-chan"

Ucap Serafall, namun sepertinya itu percuma karena Naruto hanya membuka mata sekilas, lalu kembali terlelap.

'srakkk' 'sraakkk'

Mendengar suara semak semakin terdengar, Serafall memasang posisi siaga, dengan tangan kanan memegang kunai.

Namun sepertinya itu kembali sia-sia karena pandangan Serafall semakin mengabur, dan sepertinya mengantuk.

'brukk'

Akhirnya tumbanglah tubuh Serafall.

Beberapa saat kemudian muncullah beberapa orang yang memandangi tubuh pingsang kedua gadis itu, mengikat tubuh mereka dengan tali, kemudian membawa dua tubuh itu ke markas mereka di hutan itu.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Setelah cerita itu berakhir tempat itu menjadi hening untuk beberpa saat.

"aku memiliki beberapa pertanyaan,," ucap Naruto memecah keheningan.

"kenapa sensor Sera-nee tidak bisa mendeteksi kalian, dan apa tujuan kalian merampok,," tanya Naruto

"khehehe,,, Cuma sensor biasa tidak akan bisa mendeteksi kami, karena kami memiliki jutsu untuk menghilangkan chakra dan hawa keberadaan kami,,," ucapnya sombong

"dan yang kedua, tidak ada alasan khusus kami Cuma ingin bersenang senang. apa lagi, jika kami bisa mendapatkan wanita dengan tubuh indah seperti milikmu dan miliknya,," lanjut Kasim dengan seringai mesum saat melihat tubuh Naruto.

"oh ya, apa kau tau, 20 bandit yang kalian bunuh kemarin juga termasuk salah satu anak buahku, oleh karena itu, kalian tidak harus membayarnya dengan tubuh kalian" lanjutnya

"sayang sekali tadi malam kalian tertidur, dan aku tidak suka bercinta saat tidak ada desahan ataupun teriakan" setelah ucapan itu, Kasim melangkah mendekati Naruto.

Sedangkan naruto saat ini sedang menundukkan kepalanya hingga wajahnya tertutupi poni rambutnya.

Marah. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat ini, bagaimana dia tidak marah jika hal yang paling di bencinya kembali di sebutkan, perlukah dia mengucapkannya sekali lagi bahwa yang paling di bencinya adalah saat wanita hanya di jadikan sebagai pemuas nafsu.

Itulah hal yang paling di bencinya, tapi kenapa hampir setiap pikiran penjahat yang dia temui pasti berpikiran seperti itu. (namanya juga penjahat naru-chan)

"Naru-chan,," teriak Serafall

Mendengar teriakan itu membuat naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, tapi dengan wajah yang masih menghadap ke bawah, narutopun memejamkan matanya untuk sekedar berkonsentrasi.

Beberpa detik kemudian naruto merasakan bahwa dagunya dicengkram dengan agak keras, setelah wajahnya yang pertama menunduk menjadi mengadah karena paksaan tangan itu.

Naruto yang merasa wajahnya menghadap agak ke ataspun membuka kelopak matanya dengan bergumam.

"sharinggan"

Mata hitam kelam Naruto pun berubah menjadi merah dengan enam tomoe melingkari lingkaran kecil di tengah semua tomoe itu, dan lingkaran hitam agak tebal menggabungkan seluruh tomoe itu.

Saat itu juga Kasim bersumpah melihat mata yang begitu indah dan mengerikan di saat bersamaan.

TBC

Akhirnya bisa di up juga,,, maaf atas terlambatnya update kawan, hehehe,,,,,

Sebenarnya misinya akan di selesaikan di chap ini tapi, saya berfikir nanggung, jadinya saya me-ngepaskan sampai chapter 10.

Saya berterima kasih pada semua yang sudah mendukung serta menunggu fic ini. Dan terimakasih atas doa-doa kalian di chap sebelumnya.

 **Sedikit jawaban review chapter kemarin**

Q : naruto itu lebih cocok jadi laki-laki

A : bukannya di warning dan sumarry sudah di tulis kalo FEM NARUTO. Bukan salah saya jika anda mengabaikan peringatan itu

Q : lanjut

A : oke next chap saya percepat.

Q : pairnya sasuke aja, dia lebih baik soalnya satu clan.

A : pair akan terlihat saat masuk arc sipppuden, soalnya rookie 12 konoha udah remaja.

Kalo ada pertanyaan silahkan di tanyakan, bisa melalui review ataupun pm, dan setiap pertanyaan akan di posting di fanfic ini.

 **Oh iya selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa (bagi yang melakukan)**

 **MARHABAN YA RAMADHON**

See you next chap,,,,,,

 **Special thanks for :**

 **semua yang udah nyempatin baca fic yang entahlah (karena setiap pemikiran orang berbeda).**

 **FFFFFFF**

 **FFFFFF**

 **FFFFF**

 **FFFF**

 **FFF**

 **FF**

 **F**


	10. Chapter 10

**NARUTO KUNOICHI NADESHIKO**

Disclaimer : semua chara di fanfic ini bukan punya saya. Jadi jangan tanya saya .

Warning : typo berserakan, bahasa terserah author, **female naru** **to** **(di fic ini naruto jadi perempuan)** , uciha naru, dan lain-lain.

Sumarry : Pada saat pembantaian klan uchiha naruto di bawa oleh kaa-sannya keluar konoha dan dia terdampar di pulau tempat desa nadeshiko dan membuang marga ucihanya agar tidak ada yang tau bahwa dia adalah uciha, bagaimana kehidupan naruto saat dia menjadi kunoichi di sana /fem naru /uchiha naru.

Chapter kemarin

 _Marah. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat ini, bagaimana dia tidak marah jika hal yang paling di bencinya kembali di sebutkan, perlukah dia mengucapkannya sekali lagi bahwa yang paling di bencinya adalah saat wanita hanya di jadikan sebagai pemuas nafsu._

 _Itulah hal yang paling di bencinya, tapi kenapa hampir setiap pikiran penjahat yang dia temui pasti berpikiran seperti itu. (namanya juga penjahat naru-chan)_

" _Naru-chan,," teriak Serafall_

 _Mendengar teriakan itu membuat naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, tapi dengan wajah yang masih menghadap ke bawah, narutopun memejamkan matanya untuk sekedar berkonsentrasi._

 _Beberpa detik kemudian naruto merasakan bahwa dagunya dicengkram dengan agak keras, setelah wajahnya yang pertama menunduk menjadi mengadah karena paksaan tangan itu._

 _Naruto yang merasa wajahnya menghadap agak ke ataspun membuka kelopak matanya dengan bergumam._

" _ **sharinggan"**_

 _Mata hitam kelam Naruto pun berubah menjadi merah dengan enam tomoe melingkari lingkaran kecil di tengah semua tomoe itu, dan lingkaran hitam agak tebal menggabungkan seluruh tomoe itu._

 _Saat itu juga Kasim bersumpah melihat mata yang begitu indah dan mengerikan di saat bersamaan._

...

Chapter saat ini.

Mulai

'deg'

saat pandangan Kasim terarah ke mata Naruto dia merasakan sesuatu yang sulit di jelaskan oleh logika, sesaat setelahnya pandangan kasim menjadi kosong seperti tidak ada jiwa dalam tubuh itu.

Kejadian itu berlangsung selama sepuluh detik, sebelum Kasim membuat headseals.

" **Doton: ganchuso"** gumam kasim.

'srak' 'sraakk' 'sraakkk'

'jraass' 'jlebb' 'jlebb'

'arrrgghh' 'arrgghh' 'arrgghhh'

Di tempat para bandit itu muncul ratusan tombak tanah yang menusuk puluhan bandit, dan hanya menyisahkan, bandit yang memiliki reflek cukup tinggi yang merupakan missing nin dan beberapa bandit yang agak jauh dari ranjau tombak itu.

Kasim mengambil pedangnya, dan menebaskan pedang di tangannya ke tali yang mengikat tubuh Naruto.

Bandit yang tersisa hanya menatap bingung ketua mereka yang melepaskan salah satu gadis yang mereka tangkap.

"k-ketua kenapa kau melepaskannya,," tanya salah satu bandit

Untuk sesaat keadaan menjadi hening, namun tak lama setelah itu sang ketua bandit membalikkan badannya menghadap sisa dari para bandit itu.

Kini tampaklah alasannya ketua mereka berubah, dari pandangannya yang tampak hanya tatapan kosong dari ketua mereka.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan ke ketua kami j*lang" ucap salah satu missing nin, kepada naruto yang kini tampak jejak darah di pipi kirinya yang tadi mengalir karena menggunakan salah satu kartu AS-nya.

"kheh,,, kenapa tidak kalian tanya sendiri saja" ucap Naruto dengan acuh.

"dan Kasim, serang mereka" lanjut Naruto.

Seakan mendengar perintah dari tuannya kasim langsung melesat menuju para bandit yang tersisa dengan kecapatan jounin.

Bandit yang melihat sang ketua di kendaliakan layaknya boneka tentu saja marah, namun apa daya mereka tidak memiliki pilihan selain melawan ketua mereka sendiri.

"maafkan aku ketua" gumam salah satu bandit sebelum melesat menyerang ketuanya sendiri di ikuti yang lainnya.

.

Kasim datang dari depan dengan menebaskan pedang yang telah di aliri chakra secara horizoltal.

Namun berhasil di hindari oleh bandit itu dengan meloncatkan tubuhnya ke udara, namun tanpa pengetahuannya pedang tadi sudah berbalik arah yakni dari bawah kanan menuju ke kiri atas.

'craassss'

'bruk' 'brukk'

Terlambat menghindar, bandit tadipun terbelah menjadi dua secara diagonal, entah pedang itu yang terlalu tajam atau karena tubuh itu yang terlalu rapuh.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat, sebelum salah satu bandit kembali maju dan menusukkan pedangnya ke kasim.

Dengan lihai kasim menghindari serangan itu ke samping kanan, tak sampai di situ bandit lainnya kembali muncul dengan menebaskan senjata di tangannya secara vertical kearah kasim.

'cting'

'buakkk'

Namun kasim berhasil menangkisnya dengan pedang di tangannya, merasa saatnya membalas kasim menandang bandit tadi hingga tersungkur.

Seakan belum puas kasim kembali menyerang bandit itu dengan pedang yang di pegangnya dengan gaya menusuk.

Melihat temannya dalam bahaya bandit lain muncul, namun karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh bandit itupun terlambat menyelamatkan temannya.

'crasshhh'

Kembali satu orang tumbang dengan kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya, kejadiannya begitu cepat sehingga tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Kemudian kembali dua orang bandit maju dan setelah sampai dengan cepat mereka kembali menusukkan pedang mereka ke kasim, namun lagi-lagi kasim berhasil menghindar dengan menjongkokkan badannya, lalu dengan dengan cepat kasim berputar dan langsung menebas pedangnya pada ke dua bandit itu.

'crassshhhh' 'arrrgghhh'

Hari itu adalah pembantaian bagi para bandit di perbatasan barat kirigakure, di iringi dengan teriakan atau makian para bandit sebelum mereka tewas dengan mengenaskan.

…()()()…

Sore hari telah sampai di wailayah perbatasan barat kirigakure, naru dan serafall kini sudah pulih sepenuhnya.

 **Naruto pov**

'Aku tak menyangka jika obat tidur yang mereka berikan ternyata memiliki efek yang lama, untung saja kami tidak bertemu dengan ninja desa lain'

'Aku yang sudah bisa menggerakkan semua anggota tubuhku merenggangkan badan, yah pegal juga jika seharian harus diam agar efek obat bius tadi lebih cepat habis'

'Efek obat tidur tadi bertambah karena aku menggunakan satu kartu AS ku, yaitu genjutsu yang membuat musuh berpihak pada kita tapi itu tak bertahan lama, karena sangat sulit untuk mengendalikannya'

'Tadi saja dia (kasim) hampir lolos dari genjutsu itu, tapi sebelum dia sepenuhnya lolos aku berhasil memperkuat genjutsunya dengan menghambat aliran chakra bergerak cepat di tubuhnya'.

 **Naruto pov end**

Naruto memperhatikan sekeliing, namuan yang dilihatnya banyak warna merah agak kehitaman di sekitarnya dan juga puluhan tubuh, baik yang hanya ada luka memnjang ataupun yang kehilangan anggota badannya.

Melihat itu naruto sedikit mual, pasalnya dia juga merupakan perempuan, yang memang di takdirkan mempunyai hati lembut juga kuat, namun mengingat ini merupakan resiko menjadi konoichi maka wajah Naru berubah menjadi datar kembali, seakan tidak pernah melihat hal barusan.

Sedangkan Serafall sudah pulih terlebih dahulu, karena Serafall tidak menggunakan genjutsu seperti Naruto, dia (Serafall) tadi pergi untuk mencari air dan memeriksa sekitar tempat ini.

…()()()…

Tak berselang lama Serafall kembali namun dia tidak sendiri dia kembali dengan membawa beberapa wanita di belakangnya, para wanita di belakang Serafall hanya memakai selembar selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka, karena Naruto melihat beberapa tubuh mereka terekspos cukup jelas.

'tap' 'tap' 'tap'

"bagaimana keadaanmu Naru-chan,,," Tanya Serafall setelah cukup dekat.

"umm,, aku merasa lebih baik Sera-nee,, tapi siapa mereka,,," jawab dan tanya Naruto sambil melirik wanita di belakang Serafall.

"biasa, apa lagi jika bukan pengikutku" ucap Serafall dengan percaya diri

Mendengar itu Naruto hanya menampakkan wajah datarnya "Hn,," gumam naruto.

"baiklah-baiklah, kau sama sekali tidak bisa di ajak bercanda,,"

"mereka adalah para tawanan dari bandit tadi" lanjut Serafall

"terserah, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan mereka,," tanya Naruto

Mendengar pertanyaan naruto ada benarnya Serafall berbalik menghadap para tawanan wanita tadi.

"baiklah sekarang kalian sudah bebas, terserah kalian ingin pergi ke mana, tapi jika ingin ke kirigakure kalian bisa mengikuti kami" ucap Serafall agak keras.

Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain sebelum menjawab. "kami akan ikut dengan kalian, karena kami sudah tidak punya tujuan tapi, mungkin kami bisa menemukannya di sana" ucap seorang wanita yang terlihat lebih dewasa dari yang lainnya.

"baiklah jika itu keinginan kalian, lebih baik kita mengambil perlengkapan milik para bandit di sini sebelum kita berangkat" ucap Serafall tegas.

Mereka yang mendengarnya segera melakukan perintah Serafall, namun setelah melihat keadaan sekitar, dengan darah dimana mana dengan porongan tubuh yang terlepas dari badan membuat para wanita itu mual.

Tapi mereka menahan mual itu dan kembali mencari semua yang kiranya bisa berguna di perjalanan nanti.

Begitupun dengan Naruto, dia kini sedang mencari apapun yang berguna, namun saat dia mencari, pedang yang berada di tangan ketua bandit tadi (kasim), entah kenapa pedang itu terlihat kuat dan unik di saat yang bersamaan.

Dengan alasan itu Naruto menghampiri pedang itu dan mengambilnya, saat menyentuhnya Naruto merasakan kekuatan dari pedang itu, walaupun tidak besar tapi mampu membuat Naruto lebih tertarik lagi.

'sepertinya pedang ini cocok untukku, apalagi pedang ini terlihat kuat' batin naruto sambil melihat pedang yang kini di pegangnya.

Merasa sudah cukup dengan peralatannya sekarang Naruto kembali ke tempat mereka akan berkumpul lagi. (AN: pedang tadi Naruto simpan di fuinjutsu tangan kirinya)

…()()()…

Sang rembulan telah menampakka dirinya, lagitpun sudah gelap menandakan bahwa waktu malam hari telah tiba.

Karena hari telah malam maka Serafall memutuskan agar bermalam di tenda yang dulu sudah para bandit itu buat.

Skip time

Matahari telah muncul walaupun masih sedikit, namun itu tak menjadi halangan untuk rombongan Serafall memulai perjalanan.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul rambongan itu melakukan perjalanan ke desa kirigakure, dengan berjalan kaki karena banyak dari mereka yang bukan ninja.

Dan sekarangpun baju yang di pakai oleh tawanan itu terlihat lebih baik, karena lebih menutupi tubuh mereka yang sebelumnya hanya menggunakan selembar kain, mereka bergerak dengan menggunakan formasi naruto dan serafall di depan sedangkan ke2 bushin mereka di belakang dan samping kanan kiri.

Selama beberapa menit perjalanan mereka sangat sunyi kerena tidak ada satupun yang mau berbicara, namun itu tak bertahan lama karena Serafall membuka pertanyaan.

"kalian apa dari satu desa yang sama,," tanya serafall

Salam satu dari mereka tampak berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Serafall.

"sebenarnya tidak semuanya berasal dari desa yang sama, karena ada beberapa yang datang setelah desa kami di hancurkan" jawab wanita itu sambil menahan tangisnya karena mengingat kembali kematian seseorang yang dekat dengannya.

Seakan merasakan perasaan yang sama Serafall menepuk pelan bahu wanita itu.

"sekarang aku merasa lebih baik, karena pengorbanan mereka tidak sia-sia, sekarang kami harus bertahan hidup agar mereka juga bahagia di alam sana" lanjut wanita tadi

"itu benar, oleh karena itu kau dan yang lainnya harus bahagia saat ini, karena sudah cukup kalian menderita beberapa saat yang lalu" ucap Serafall

Perjalanan mereka di isi dengan berbagai perbincangan kecil kecuali naruto yang hanya diam mendengarkan, karena menurutnya mendengar lebih baik daripada ikut ngerumpi. (plaakkk)

…()()()…

Skip time

Tak terasa satu setengah hari berjalan dengan cepat, mereka terlambat sehari karena mereka berjalan kaki, berbeda jika mereka melompat dari pohon ke pohon apalagi jika menggunakan chakra boost di kaki.

Matahari telah cukup tinggi, dan Naruto dan Serafall kini telah berada di kantor mizukage, untuk menyerahkan laporan dan juga berpamitan tentunya, untuk pulang ke kampung halaman mereka.

"Lapor mizukage-sama, misi berjalan dengan sukses, dan juga kami berhasil menyelamatkan para sandra yang mereka tawan" ucap Serafall selaku ketua tim.

"apa tidak ada hal mencurigakan lain di sana,," tanya mizukage a.k.a. Mei terumi

"sejauh saat kami tiba di sana, masih belum ada hal lain yang mecurigakan mizukage-sama, memang ada apa mizukage sama,," jawab dan tanya Serafall.

"aku hanya memastikan jika tidak ada pemberontak. Dan apakah kalian akan kembali sekarang,," jelas dan tanya mei Terumi kembali

"ya, kami akan langsung kembali, karena hikari-sama sudah mengirim pesan agar langsung kembali"

"Memang ada apa, kenapa kalian langsung di suruh kembali,," tanya mizukage penasaran.

"dari berita yang hamba dengar, beberapa minggu lagi akan di adakan tes untuk calon pemimpin selanjutnya"

"ohh,, jadi akan ada pengetesan untuk calon pemimpin kalian, dan apakah aku akan di undang,," tanya mizukage

"benar mizukage-sama akan di adakan pengetesan untuk calon pemimpin, dan tentu saja anda di undang, untuk itu,," jeda Serafall sambil merogoh tas ninjanya.

"ini undangannya, mizukage-sama" lanjutnya sambil memberikan gulungan kepada mizukage.

"lalu siapa yang akan menjadi musuhnya,,"

"jika di lihat dari usianya yang masih 16 tahun kemungkinan musuhnya hanyalah beberapa chunin atau jounin" ucap Serafall, dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan oleh mizukage.

Itu bukan rahasia lagi. karena pada umumnya umur yang paling banyak menentukan jumlah chakra di dunia ini (kecuali uzumaki yang **katanya** punya chakra lebih banyak), usia kematangan seorang shinobi adalah saat dia berumur 17 tahun, karena pada umur itu semua titik chakra mereka sudah stabil jadi mempermudah mengalirkan chakra.

"baiklah, karena sudah tidak ada urusan kalian sekarang bisa pergi" ucap mizukage setelah membaca gulungan tadi.

"ha'i,, kalau begitu kami pamit. Mizukage-sama" ucap Serafall terakhir kali sebelum pergi setelah melihat anggukan mizukage.

…()()()…

Skip time

Beberapa hari telah berlalu dengan cepat, dan sudah sedari tadi Naruto dan Serafall berada di kantor pemimpin mereka, dan menjelaskan secara detail (ada juga yang di ubah, salah satunya soal tertangkapnya mereka) kepada Hikari.

Mendengar itu juga hikari agak geram, namun apa yang bisa di lakukannya, pasalnya itu adalah resiko menjadi kunoichi.

"Karena saya sudah memberi laporan, maka kami ijin pergi dulu" ucap Serafall

"kau boleh pergi Sera, tapi Naru-chan tetap di sini, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya" ucap Hikari

"ha'I" ucap Serafall sebelum keluar seorang diri

Kini di ruangan itu hanya tinggal Naruto dan Hikari, ruangan itu tenang semejak kepergian Serafall yang kira-kira 5 menit yang lalu.

"jadi,,," ucap Naruto memecah kesunyian.

"Naruto apa kau yakin tidak mau mengambil posisiku sekarang ini,," tanya Hikari memastikan, karena sudah dari jauh-jauh hari Naruto di bujuk untuk mengambil posisinya sekarang.

Kenapa Hikari menginginkan itu, karena Hikari sudah tau jika Shizuka (anaknya) sudah memiliki orang yang di sukainya, namun bukan itu permasalahannya tapi, karena orang yang di sukai Shizuka merupakan pedagang biasa, dan itu menentang tradisi mereka, karena yang boleh menikahimu adalah lelaki yang sama atau lebih kuat darimu.

Apalagi Shizuka merupakan calon pemimpin mereka, coba banyangkan jika Shizuka melanggar hal itu, pasti banyak kunoichi yang akan melakukan hal serupa, dan lihat dampaknya, dampaknya adalah generasi kunoichi yang di hasilkan akan lebih lemah.

Karena itu Tetua desa banyak yang menentang hubungan itu dan terpaksa Tetua akan mencari pemimpin yang kuat, serta bisa di pastikan memiliki keturunan yang kuat pula.

Kembali ke percakapan.

"entahlah, aku bingung setelah mengetahui alasannya" ucap naruto datar

"dan sebaiknya Kaa-sama memberi tahu ini ke Nee-chan, agar dia yang memutuskan,,, aku keluar" lanjut Naruto sebelum keluar ruangan.

Setelah Naruto keluar Hikari memikirkan ucapan anak angkatnya (Naruto)

"mungkin kau benar Naru-chan, aku harus memberitahukannya ke Shizuka" gumam Hikari

TBC

Akhirnya bisa di up juga,,, maaf atas terlambatnya update kawan, hehehe,,,,, entah kenapa saya agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini karena membaca fic senpai-senpai yang lain, baik itu naruto biasa maupun naruto crossover.

Saya berterima kasih pada semua yang sudah mendukung serta menunggu fic ini.

Dan kedepannya akan masuk . jadi umur naruto akan 17 tahun dan umur rookie 12 adalah 18 tahun, dan untuk nasip naru di jajaran petinggi tergantung pair.

Ayo rapat soal pair sebentar, jadi menurut kalian siapa yang cocok jadi pair femNaru

…Menma (dengan adegan yang masih di fikirkan, karena menma itu polos dan menma juga tidak bisa meninggalkan desa konoha, apa saya buat menma agak mesum saja ya.? Gurunya kan jiraiya, atau kalian bisa bantu author)

…Sasuke (yang ini lebih gampang karena sasuke merupakan ninja pelarian, dan juga sasuke merupakan teman kecil naru, dan ini pair pertama yang terfikirkan author karena dulu kasian sama sasuke)

….. (isi sendiri, gak usah adegan ketemunya gpp asalkan punya kekuatan dan gak harus dari dunia naruto)

 **Sedikit jawaban review chapter kemarin**

Q : Lanjut.

A : ok ini sudah lanjut

Q : pair jangan sasuke, sudah bosen

A : ahaha,, pair masalah gampang tapi, tolong bantu author deh soalnya menmakan polos, hinata saja nunggu sampai bertahun tahun, jadi minta tolong ya kalo menma gimana agar bisa terjadi –you know lah-

Q : masih banyak typo fahzi-san, saya saranin baca fic punya rifuki-senpai, dan fuyutsuki hikari-senpai.

A : jujur ya untuk typo itu adalah tidak di sengaja, dan soal fic lain author pasti baca, tapi entah kenapa author lebih suka cari fic sekolah magic akhir-akhir ini, setelah baca the worst one (bukan promosi)

Kalo ada pertanyaan silahkan di tanyakan, bisa melalui review ataupun pm (kalo author baca/ khusus pm), dan setiap pertanyaan akan di posting di fanfic ini.

 **Saya selaku author meminta maaf bila memiliki kesalahan, SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI.**

 **Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.**

See you next chap,,,,,,

 **Special thanks for :**

 **Captain0nemo, Azrielbael, yuko, LavenderWhite99, nagi-cchi14, ice D gun**

 **semua yang udah nyempatin baca fic yang entahlah (karena setiap pemikiran orang berbeda).**

 **FFFFFFF**

 **FFFFFF**

 **FFFFF**

 **FFFF**

 **FFF**

 **FF**

 **F**


End file.
